House of Fame
by Don'tEvenBlink
Summary: This is the sequel to House of Talent. Nina returns to the house, but is put on the charts for paparazzi. When she can't seem to find a balance between fame and personal life, what happens? Will Fabina crumble? And will she find out there are more talented people in Anubis then she realizes? Rated T for a mention of pregnancy, and of possible language later on.
1. Chapter 1: Rumor Has It

**I am so sorry for failing you guys yesterday. My sister took my laptop, and I couldn't type on an iPod. So, I am going to update tomorrow too, to compensate for my lenience. P.S., I don't own House of Anubis, Selena Gomez, or Justin Bieber. If I owned the last person, I would've demanded a return to Canada. (Sorry, beliebers.) **

Nina

I took a look in the mirror. I looked like a slut. I turned to Amber, my best friend. We were just recently reunited after I left to become famous. "Amber," I said, "Why am I dressed like Joy when she was trying to get Fabian back?" Amber shrugged. "You're famous, and pretty," she said. "Show it off while you still can."

I sighed. We were going to town in fifteen minutes, and I was dressed in such tight, short shorts that it was almost like I was wearing a pair of underwear. I also had on a black tube top, with the words 'I'm in love but sometimes I forget it' printed on it in silver cursive letters. Amber had also stuck my feet into peep toe silver stilettos that were so high, if you gave me a torch and a book I'd be a statue of liberty lookalike, height and all.

"Knock, knock," my boyfriend, Fabian, said. We had until recently been not speaking to each other, since I had been mad since he 'cheated' on me. It turned out the girl who he cheated on me with, Joy, had sent a fake text message from me while I cared for my sick grandmother, saying that I never wanted to speak to him again. Before we could talk things out, or before I _let _us talk things out, I left to be famous. (But you already know that.)

He stepped into my and Amber's room, smiling until his gaze reached me. Then, his jaw dropped to the floor. "That bad?" I asked, giving myself another look in the mirror. My lips were bright red, courtesy of the lipstick Amber had slathered on me. I had on hot pink blush, black eye shadow, and false eyelashes. Amber had also straightened my hair and it freefell down my back.

"Amber, get over here," I growled. Amber trotted over, and smiled when she saw me. "I look like a tart!" I exclaimed. "It's what Kim Kardashian wears," Amber said, flipping her hair. "But I DON'T want to be on the news for becoming a streetwalker! Amber, little _kids _listen to my album," I explained. "Nina, you need to look like a rebellious teen once in a while. A sixteen year old superstar does not go out without any makeup on!" Amber responded. I sighed, and whirled around, trying to dab the makeup off my face. I saw Fabian in the mirror, staring at my butt. "FABIAN!"I barked.

He was about to respond, when Eddie walked by, eating a hoagie. He backtracked, and stared at me. "What?" I groaned, exasperated. He just laughed and walked off, but not before taking a picture with his phone.

"Amber, get this _thing_," I pointed to my face, "Off of me." I heard Mick's voice downstairs, yelling, "Guys, do you want to go or not?" "Coming!" Amber hollered back, and turned to me. "I'm sorry, Nina, but are you coming or not?" I shook my head no, and Amber sighed. "C'mon, it's not _so _bad," she argued. "Amber, it's still me, Nina from Florida! Not Nina, the famous girl who dresses like a streetwalker," I said. "I guess you're right, but it's so cool having a celeb as a friend!" Amber said. "Just don't get carried away, 'kay?" I asked, hugging her. She nodded, and pulled away. "I'll bring back a snow globe," She promised. I smiled. I had an obsession with snow globes, and I got one every time I went out. (Which was becoming less frequent, considering I got myself on the hit list for paparazzi.)

I shooed Amber out of the door, and a still dumbstruck Fabian. I kissed Fabian on the cheek, hugged Amber one last time, and closed the door behind me, sighing contentedly at the thought of having at least two more hours all to myself.

It took me an hour to completely wipe my face clean. Apparently Amber had also put on lip gloss, thick eyeliner, foundation, and cover-up. She did do a good job of making me a streetwalker, though.

After that, I changed into loose fit jeans and a Chicago Red Sox t-shirt, and I turned on my iPod and started listening to Adele while I surfed the internet. I finished an article on Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber's relationship, and I checked out the links below, when I saw something that almost stopped my heart. On the bottom, it said, 'Nina Martin pregnant with mystery boy's baby?'

**Ooh, a cliffhanger. Well, a bad cliffhanger. I'll update Monday, so don't virtually throw a tomato at me!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~ **


	2. Chapter 2: The Only Exception

**Wow, seven reviews on my first chapter! That's a record! This chapter, in my opinion, isn't as good as the last one, but I need this to pick up quickly. P.S., The Chosen Ones isn't going to be updated until Friday. Sorry.**

Fabian

Amber had just dragged me, Patricia, Eddie and Alfie into a shoe store. I sighed as Amber cooed over stilettos and 'awesomely cute to the point it's like heaven on your feet' boots. Patricia fished out her iPhone, and sat down on a bench that was meant for girls trying on shoes, and started playing Temple Run. Eddie pulled out his iPod, and started listening to a guy named Eminem. I honestly didn't know who he was, and thought at first his name was M&M, like the candy.

I didn't bring my iPod, however, and I didn't have a lot of apps on my phone. I spotted a magazine rack, and started looking for Reader's Digest.

I only found stuff like 'Star' or 'Enquirer'. I sighed, and was about to give up, when I noticed a headline on a celebrity magazine. It said, 'Singer Nina Martin pregnant with mystery boy's baby?' I had to admit; I freaked out.

Nina

I immediately clicked onto the link. I obviously wasn't pregnant, since Fabian and I hadn't had 'it' since I broke up with him last time, almost six months before.

But, the story said differently:

_Nina Martin, an American singer and songwriter, has recently_

_disappeared from the limelight a little less than a month ago._

_But, even though her record label assures it was because of_

_personal issues that wasn't romantically involved,_

_Nina Martin, according to sources close to her,_

_immediately reconnected with her ex. Maybe_

_because of, say, pregnancy? Nina's ex, a boy_

_by the name of Fabian Rutter, has family in London,_

_and may've visited last month due to Labor Day._

_Maybe Nina saw Rutter, and they 'reconnected'_

_that month. A source close to Martin who's _

_requested to stay anonymous, said that when she_

_came back to the boarding school, Nina_

_had been sick in the bathroom every day for_

_two weeks after she came back. And,_

_a bump has been spotted between last and this month._

_(See the pictures below.) Is it time to say hello to motherhood, Nina?_

I wanted to laugh when I saw the 'pictures'. One was when I was walking down the street, shortly before I left London. I was in a tank top and shorts, and running in London. The other picture was shortly after I came back to Anubis, walking to school with Fabian. The 'bump' was really my sweater that I have to wear over my button up shirt puffing out, since I had forgotten to tuck my shirt into my skirt. Wait, how were they able to find me at school, when I didn't tell the press where it is? And who was this 'source'?

Fabian

I practically ripped the magazine off the rack, and sank down to the floor. We hadn't done 'it' since Nina broke up with me. But…had she done 'it' with another guy? A shadow fell over me, and I looked up. Eddie stood, looking vaguely concerned. He popped out an ear bud and asked, "Are you okay?" In answer, I pointed to the magazine. Eddie looked at the magazine for perhaps a second, and laughed. "You don't believe that crap, do you?" He asked, taking the magazine from my hands. "Well, what if she had a short term boyfriend in London?" I asked nervously. "I'm her Osirian," Eddie reminded me. "Nina would freak out if she was truly pregnant, and I would've known."

"Still…my girlfriend is in the tabloids. What if they start making it seem that she cuts herself or something? She's like, being bullied by the paparazzi!" I exclaimed. "I know she isn't pregnant, but if she was…they'd set up hidden cameras just to find out more!"

Eddie put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "There's just nothing you can do about it. Sorry." He popped back in the ear bud and started mouthing the words to The Wanted.

Nina

My phone started blasting out the first lyrics to 'Fuckin' Perfect' by P!nk. I didn't look at the caller ID, thinking that it was Fabian, probably steamed about the article that he no doubt found at a shoe store that Amber dragged him into.

"Fabian, if it's about the article-" I started to say, but the exuberant voice of my music producer, Harris Flaherty, cut me off. "This isn't your boyfriend, Neens! I have BIG news!" he said.

"Harris, I took a hiatus until summer, and you promised you could off until then. This is one month into the deal," I replied, inspecting a hangnail that I had on my left pinkie. "But, Adele wants to have you as an opening act on her next tour," he said, just as calm.

"ADELE?" I screeched into the phone. "Ow," I could hear the wince in his voice, "and yes."

Adele wanted me to go on tour with her. I so wanted to say yes, but…what about my friends? "I…don't know," I said. "Playing hard to get? She offered us one hundred thousand pounds," he coaxed. "What about my friends?" I asked stubbornly. "They could come on the tour," he promised.

The perfect deal…but did everyone want to go? "I'll talk to them, and get back to you with an answer," I finally said. "Alright," he agreed. "But I hope you understand how big this is for your career." On that note, the phone clicked off.

**Not the best chapter in the world, but I had to get through with the rumor and set up the plotline. Tell me if you think that it's going too fast.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	3. Chapter 3: For the Love of a Daughter

**Wow, fourteen reviews with two chapters? I feel special. ;) I've decided that I will pick one reviewer throughout the chapters to give a shout out to! Today, I'd like to give a shout out to the guest who said that chapter two was awesomeness! Thank you for saying that, it made my day!**

**Also, just in case anyone was wondering, next Friday is when The Chosen Ones is off hiatus. Sorry. **

**But, I do have a new story! It's called 'Fighters' and it's a crossover between the Hunger Games and House of Anubis! I hope you'll consider reading it and reviewing it!**

**This Friday I will decide if I'll do a Percy Jackson/House of Anubis crossover. Only one person has voted so far, but it'll close on Friday! PLEASE VOTE!**

**Enough with the author babble and onto the story!** **P.S., it'll be Nina's point of view unless said otherwise.**

"…so I was like, no way, those are MY shoes. I don't care if you saved for a month! Get some in a size larger, it lasts longer!" Amber babbled coming into the foyer. I rushed from my room to the top of the stairs, excited yet anxious to tell them my news.

Fabian smiled when he saw me at the top of the stairs. He started to say something, but was cut off by Mick. "So are you pregnant or not?" He asked, chewing on a churro. "What? NO! And I read that article too," I said. Fabian's face flooded with relief. "But, I have big news. Everyone, go into the common room," I ordered. "Why? I wasn't done with my story!" Amber whined. "Amber, we don't care," Patricia snapped. Joy and Mara nodded vigorously. Amber heaved a big sigh, but followed the boys into the parlor.

Once everybody got into the room, I stood at the front, pacing uncertainly. After a couple minutes of this, Jerome said, "Just say it already!" I glanced at them. "I…you guys are going to hate me," I blurted out. "What? You're cheating on Fabian with Robert Pattinson? Because I would totally unders-" Patricia started out, but I yelled, "WOULD EVERYBODY STOP THINKING I'M CHEATING ON HIM?" They turned silent.

Joy spoke up, "Are you going to tell us or not?" I sighed, and sat down on the nearest couch. "The truth is…my music producer called me when you were gone." I confessed, twisting my hair uncomfortably. Fabian's face fell.

"Fabian...I said maybe," I told him. His face lit up. "Only if you guys want to come," I continued. Everyone's face had expressions of complete and utter shock, except for Fabian, who also had a relieved look, and Amber, who squealed. "So…is it your own personal tour?" she asked. "No, not with just one album. I'm the opening act for…Adele." I whispered the last word so quietly, no one heard me. "Opening act for whom?" Fabian urged, his face saying that he hoped it wasn't a supermodel or anything.

"I'm the opening act for Adele," I told them. Joy jumped up and almost screamed, "I'M GOING ON A FREAKING TOUR WITH ADELE?" I smiled. After all that had gone down between us, she was friendlier, and I was getting to know the real Joy, which was really nice.

"Only if all of you and the school and your parents agree to it," I warned them. Fabian sucked in a big breath. "I need to talk to you in the hall," he said to me. I nodded, and walked out into the hall.

"Nina…if I go with you, new rumors will spark up, and I don't think I could handle famous life," he said. "It's okay, and I don't give a damn for the rumors," I promised him. "Nina, I just don't think I can do it," he confessed. "Sure you can. Please, I can't do it without you." I begged him. "Go take your fifteen minutes of fame while you can. I just can't come," he said.

"It's not fifteen minutes! I am better than that!" I argued. "I know, I just don't like modern music that much," he assured me. "Oh, so you don't want to go on tour because you don't like Adele? I thought you loved me!" I wailed. I didn't know why I was picking this fight, but I didn't know why he didn't want to come with me. "I do love you, I just don't like that you always write about us!" he yelled.

I stopped. I didn't know he felt that way. Realizing how I had taken it, he said, "No…I love your songs…NINA!" I had already run upstairs.

I was trying to come up with a stupid song to write, but it didn't work. I had absolutely no inspiration. Zip, zero, nada. Okay, I had to dig deeper. The only song that hadn't been about me and Fabian was about my brother. Okay…family.

The truth was, my father was a recovering alcoholic. In my younger years, he had always yelled at my mom, my brother, and me, and taken about a pack of beers a day. After he had gotten into Alcoholics Anonymous, and several therapy sessions, he had returned to our family extremely sorry. But, it took a long time for him to convince me he had changed. I had actually refused to talk to him for five years.

I flipped my songbook open to a random song. It was a song about my dad.

When I got to Mr. Winkler's room, I checked the song, and realized, too late, what I had written. I started sobbing, hard, remembering that time. I collected myself, and started playing the piano.

Tears streaming down my face, I started singing:

_Four years old, with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family you wore_

_Your selfish hands, always expecting more_

_Am I your child, or just a charity ward?_

_You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back what we never had_

_Oh, I can only be manipulated only so many times_

_Before even 'I love you' starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest_

_I tried so hard to fight but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world?_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

I wiped my eyes, and sighed. Clapping emanated throughout the tiny theatre. I turned around, surprised. There stood Fabian, at the doorway. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He walked up to the stage. "Figuring out your past," he said quietly.

"So now you know. That was one of my biggest secrets," I said, wiping tears from my eyes. He took off his shirt. "What are you doing?" I asked. He showed me his back. I gasped.

It was full of scars and handprints. "What happened?" I whispered. "My biological dad. He's in jail for child abuse and I have a stepdad," he said, just as quiet. I rubbed off concealer from my wrists to show him the remaining handprints from the time my dad had squeezed my wrists. He'd never gotten a knife, though.

"I'm so sorry," I told him, hugging him. "No, I'm sorry. I thought no one had gone through the hell I'd gone through. I never imagined…" he trailed off. "Will you reconsider going on the Adele tour?" I asked. He nodded, and I hugged him. "You know, we should be on a soap opera," I said when I pulled away. He laughed and wrapped his bare arm around my shoulders. "No, because then one of us would have to die," he joked. I rested my hand on his shoulder. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too," he said. I smiled and kissed him.

**Sorry about the child abuse caused in this chapter. I just despise it so much, and I wish that it could be ridded from the world. I also know I'm causing Nina a lot of pain, so next chapter's about the tour and a bunch of other lighter things.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	4. Chapter 4: I made it Over the Rainbow

**Wow, the reviews keep coming! This is more popular than House of Talent was at three chapters! Thank you so much for these positive reviews. I haven't had a bad review on any of my stories. Thank you all for that, and so this is dedicated to everyone who has ever read a single word and thought it was good. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Adele, or any of the songs used. I do own a crazy dog, though. He's biting my dad's feet as I write this. P.S., this will be Nina's P.O.V. unless said otherwise.**

"WE'RE IN A FREAKING LIMO! OH MY GOD, IT HAS A MINI FRIDGE! AND A PRIVACY SCREEN! YOU HAVE A DRIVER, NINA!" Amber screamed as I ushered the Anubis residents into the limousine that Harris had sent to take us to the airport for our flight to London, where Adele would start off her tour. Everyone's parents eventually gave in, and let us take a semester off from school for this tour. We had tutors to help us catch up on school, and (hopefully) we'd get a tour bus.

I laughed, and pushed her into the limo. Joy squealed with delight, and remarked something about her and Robert Pattinson and how she might be in his league now, and Patricia rolled her eyes at Joy. Mick hopped in and immediately opened the mini fridge to see what was in there. He selected a water bottle, and climbed back to where Joy sat.

Fabian came last, and wrapped me in a hug. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked timidly, pulling away. Despite our fight, I still wasn't sure he wanted to come. "I do. In fact, I listened to some Adele, and she's pretty good," he whispered. I whacked him playfully in the arm, and said, "You'd better not have a celebrity crush on her. I'm the only celeb in your life." He smiled, and kissed me. "I know," he whispered. I grinned, and pushed him into the car.

oOoOoOo

"Good, you're here," Harris said once we went through the flight (first class) and drove to the recording studio (in a limousine with a flat screen TV and built-in Wi-Fi). Sometimes I think Harris enjoys luxuries a little too much.

"So, where are we going?" Amber asked, stroking the wooden table. "Mahogany," I heard her whisper admiringly. "Well, we are spending a few days here, and then go to Ireland. After that, we're heading to Paris, Florence, Venice, and then we will go to America, do L.A., New York City, Phoenix, Santa Fe, Dallas, Atlanta, and finally back to California to do San Francisco." He nodded.

Everyone was thrilled with the locations. Amber wanted to go shopping in Paris, Mara wanted to visit the museums in Florence and see the Mona Lisa, Alfie wanted to go to Santa Fe because Area 51 was nearby, Jerome wanted to go to L.A. to see the Hollywood sign with Mara, Joy wanted to see the Hollywood star walk thingy, Patricia wanted to see the Empire State Building in New York City, Mick to see an Atlanta Braves game, Eddie to try fried butter in Dallas, Texas, and Fabian couldn't wait to see the Met in New York City.

"Okay, so Nina can fit about two people in her loft, and the others get their own hotel rooms." Harris said. Everyone goggled at the 'own hotel rooms' comment except for Amber. "Nina, pick the two you want." "Um…Amber and Fabian," I said. "But the rest of you can see it if you want," I added when Joy's and Mara's faces fell. Joy brightened, and said, "Another limo ride?"

oOoOoOo

I led everyone inside the apartment building. "Hey, Dennis," I greeted my doorman. Jerome snorted. "Dennis the Doorman?" Dennis stared at Jerome with his icy blue eyes. "Don't mind Jerome, he's…Jerome." I said. He nodded, and asked in his deep voice, "There is a visitor for you in your loft, Miss Martin," he kept staring at Jerome.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "Well…let's go into this very high tech elevator," I cut into the stare down. Jerome nodded, narrowing his eyes at Dennis as he made his way to the elevator. Amber squealed, yelled, "I LOVE FAMOUS LIFE!" and dashed full out to the elevator. I shook my head. My friends were extremely whacky, but I loved them.

oOoOoOo

"Welcome to my floor," I announced as we got off the elevator. It had a glass bottom, so of course Dennis the Doorman and Jerome the Joker continued the stare down through the panel of glass. Luckily my loft was on the top floor, so they eventually couldn't see each other.

I took out my key and unlocked number 525. As it clicked open, I heard a voice I'd never thought I'd hear again in my life. "Nina?" my gran asked.

I slammed the door against the wall and ran so fast I couldn't keep my balance well to the center of the room, and hugged my gran. "Gran," I managed to choke out. "How…?" Gran chuckled, and rumpled my hair fondly. "There are medical miracles, you know," she reminded me. "Oh, Gran…" I mumbled. I knew she was alive in the hospital; after all, I checked up daily and had visited her last week after she agreed on me going on tour. She had been asleep, but she had looked a lot less healthy than right now, holding me and stroking me gently.

"Um…should we leave?" Amber's quiet voice interrupted our moment. I shook my head, sniffling and pulling away. "Sorry, but you guys are guests. Welcome to my loft." I beckoned with my hand. My gran smiled and said, "This reminds me of a sketch your mom used to do when she was little. She loved drawing the scene, and insisted that she would live in a loft when she grew up." I smiled, and led my gran over to the couch. "Do you need anything? Coffee or tea?" I asked. "No, I'm fine. I'll get to my new apartment in a bit, though. I decided to move to London for you," she said.

I was confused. I couldn't live on my own. I was about to point this out, when Gran said, "There's no law against you living on your own. It really matters on your guardian, and this one says you can do this." I smiled, and hugged her. "When I'm in town, I'll visit as much as I can," I promised her. She nodded, and pushed me to my friends. "Now go, entertain your friends!"

**Aw, her gran's fine! I wanted to make Nina happier, and there was no use for her gran being sick anymore, so there you go! Hope you like it!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	5. Raise your Glass because We Found Love

After everyone left except Fabian and Amber, Amber immediately screamed, "Hot tub time!" I shook my head, smiling. Fabian's lips, so near my ear, whispered, "Where do I sleep, so I know where to put my suitcase?" It tickled my ear. Amber looked between me and Fabian, and announced she would take the couch.

I blushed, and said, "Fabian, the only other spot is my double bed. It's not too late for you to exchange with someone else…" He shook his head, and kissed the top of my head. "I'm fine with the bed," he whispered. I smiled, and turned, moving my head upwards so that his lips traveled down to my mouth.

"I'll be in the bathroom," I heard Amber say. I wrapped my arms around Fabian's neck. Footsteps trailed up the staircase, and I heard the bathroom door slam.

I stopped for a moment to breathe. "Do you…want to get dressed?" he asked. "There are no more rooms with doors, though," I said, confused. "Exactly," he whispered. I smiled, but held up a hand. "If I'm going to do this, let's wait until tonight. I haven't been sexually active since before we broke up and I left," I told him. "And, that was the one time, and we may or may not have been under the influence of alcohol," I added.

Trudy had thrown a party at Anubis that day, and I had seen Jerome near the punch, holding a flask of something, right before I had a cup of it. That night, we snuck off and I lost my virginity on the cold floor of the attic. Luckily, this time, Harris had foreseen this situation (after all, I am a teenager) and stocked some condoms and birth control pills.

Amber burst out of the bathroom in a VERY small red bikini. "HOT TUB TIME!" she squealed, and ran down the stairs. "My turn," I laughed, and ran up the spiral staircase.

I grabbed my favorite turquoise tankini from my bureau and hopped into the bathroom. As I got dressed, I noticed how different I even looked; the last time I was here, I had a permanent scowl on my face, and was so skinny you could practically count the vertebrae on my spine. This time, though, I had gained more weight, and I was curvier. The scowl had disappeared, replaced with a contented look on my face. I smiled at my reflection and came out of the bathroom.

Amber was in the hot tub, squealing at the view of London. Fabian had gotten dressed in swimming trunks (probably Amber had been busy with the view, and he went behind the double bed) and was in the hot tub, too. I reached into the mini fridge on the second level, and grabbed three water bottles. I joined them, handing two of the bottles to Amber and Fabian, and keeping one for myself.

"And to think, we are going to go all over the world!" Amber yelled. Unfortunately, a window was open. A hotel right beside us, too. Sure enough, a window opened about our level, and a very familiar blonde yelled back, "SHUT UP!" "Jerome?" I asked, surprised. He laughed, and I swore I could hear Alfie say, "I knew they'd be surprised!" Amber was ecstatic about the turn of events, and exclaimed, "WE DON'T HAVE TO USE PHONES! THIS IS SO AWESOME! IS MARA OR JOY THERE? I WANT TO TALK TO THEM! OMIGOD THIS IS SO COOL!" Another voice, this time from upstairs, yelled, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO LISTEN TO MUSIC!"

Fabian laughed. "What kind of music?" he asked. "I _WAS _LISTENING TO RAISE YOUR GLASS!" The voice said, annoyed. He laughed, and called over to Jerome and Alfie, "BACK ME UP WHILE I SING!" "What are you…?" I asked, but he started singing:

_Right, right, turn off the lights_

_We're gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much_

_5 a.m. turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcha'_

_Call me up if you are gangsta'_

_Don't be fancy_

_Just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never be never be_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on, and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn_

_What part of party don't you understand?_

_Wish you'd just freak out _

_Can't stop coming in hot_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now _

_Party crasher, panty snatcha'_

_Call me up if you want gangsta'_

_Don't be fancy_

_Just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Oh shit, my glass is empty…_

_That sucks!_

_So if you're too school for cool_

_And you're treated like a fool (Like a fool)_

_You could choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always_

_Party on our own…_

_So raise your_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways!_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways!_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be!_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_For me_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass…for me!_

I laughed. They sounded really good! The person upstairs paused, and then asked, "You guys should look into a record deal." Fabian laughed, and grabbed me. "We got Nina Martin right here!" He hollered. "The pregnant girl?" They asked. "Seriously? I AM NOT PREGNANT!" I yelled. "Just teasing," they said. "Well, we're only here for a limited time! Any song requests?" I asked. "Um... 'We Found Love' by Rihanna?" They suggested. "Sure, but my friend Amber's gonna have to help me," I said, smiling at her. I began:

_ (Nina)_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_Now we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling_

_I just can't deny_

_But I've got to let it go…_

_ (Both)_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_ (Amber)_

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away 'cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_ (Nina)_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've got to let it go…_

_ (Both)_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_(Nina) Yellow diamonds in the light ([Amber]: In the light)_

_(Nina) Now we're standing side by side ([Amber]: Oh, oh)_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_ (Amber)_

_We found love_

_ (Both)_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_[Nina] We found love_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

I laughed as we finished. I mean, we were singing songs in a hot tub to a fan of mine! How much better could life get? And Amber was amazing at singing! Why didn't she get a record deal?

"That was so cool!" The voice gushed. "Thank you! We'll be here five days!" Our friends at Anubis and the voice laughed, as well as some other people. I looked down from the window and saw a crowd had gathered at the street, even though we were five stories above. A smaller crowd was also on the hotel roof, and some people had forced their way into Jerome and Alfie's room. "How did they hear us?" I whispered to Fabian. He shrugged. I looked around the hot tub, and realized that, about a foot away from us was a microphone. I looked up at the ceiling, and tiny speakers that I hadn't seen before were mounted on it. "Harris," I growled. He was _so _going to pay for this.

**Well, what do you think?**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	6. Chapter 6: Dear John

**I will as of now start taking song requests! Only one a chap, and only if it fits. What I love about song fictions is that I never have writer's block, because I can just pick a song and incorporate it into the story, and maybe actually have a plotline fling off of it. I actually based House of Talent off of Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I was stuck on that song, and I literally couldn't stop listening to it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dear John by Taylor Swift, Adele, or House of Anubis**

Nina

I woke up in my waterbed, at first unsure where I was. Then, I remembered that I was on tour with Adele with all of my friends. I squealed happily.

A warm body shifted in bed, reacting to my annoying sound. I turned over to see Fabian curled into a ball, a pillow wrapped around his head, which must have been the shift in movement. I giggled. _Such a manly position to be in, _I thought.

I tapped his shoulder. He groaned, and turned to his side. "I don't want to jog with you, Mick," he mumbled. "Nina doesn't mind that I don't have a six pack." I smiled, and leaned close to his ear. "It's time to wake up," I whispered. He shot up, scared.

I laughed at the defensive pose he'd taken. He had grabbed his leg and pulled it to his chest, and ducked his head ridiculously. When he saw it was me, he lowered his leg and brought up his head. "Looks like someone's scared of Jerome's pranks," I smirked. "They're not as bad as your morning breath," he retorted, leaning in to kiss me. I held up my hand tauntingly, and said, "Ah-ah ah. I'm not going to kiss someone if I have smelly breath." "But it's the sweetest smelling breath in the world," he promised. I smiled and brushed my lips against his.

Pink's song, 'Fuckin' Perfect' started blasting out of my phone that was on my nightstand. I grabbed it and checked the caller ID. I pressed the 'accept' button and ignored Fabian's protesting of how puny that kiss was.

"How's my beautiful and talented star?" Harris sounded like he was hyped up on caffeine. Then again, he always was that way. "I'm fine. Why are you calling at…" I glanced at the analog clock that hung over my bed, "nine thirty in the morning?" "Good question. Very good question in fact. In fact, I'm not usually up at this time-" "Harris," I warned. "Right. Well, Adele's manager says there is to be a rehearsal today at two o'clock p.m. Can you make it?" "Hmm, I don't know. It's not like I'm Adele's opening act and I want to do everything in my power to make a good impression on her crew, not to mention Adele in the first place," I said sarcastically. "Right, right, of course. Well, the place where they are going to be practicing is about two hours away, so you and whatever friends want to come along need to be ready by twelve." "Got it," I said, and hung up.

Fabian grabbed me when I was done. "Why was Harris calling?" His sweet breath washed over me. I smiled, and pressed my lips lightly to his. When he brushed his tongue across my lower lip, I tauntingly pulled away, and whispered into his ear, "Want to go to a professional rehearsal with superstars?" He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back gently so he could see my face. When he saw that I was serious, he smiled, and asked, "What time do we leave?"

oOoOoOo

"Here we are, madam," Pierre said as we neared the theatre where Adele was singing. "OH MY FREAKING GOD WE ARE MEETING ADELE!" Amber screamed. In the end all of Anubis wanted to go, even Jerome. (That one surprised me.) I took a deep breath. I was the one whose name was known, but I had to be calm, even though the fact that I was performing with Adele made me want to throw up, scream in delight, and run away all at the same time.

Pierre opened my door and handed me an umbrella, even though it was bright and sunny outside. I hopped out, and stared at the big mass before me. There were fences on either side, and it seemed to stretch on for miles. I headed towards the big double doors.

I entered the empty hall. Before me sat a row of ticket holders about a mile down; obviously meant for the giant crowd of fans. I thought about that for a minute. I was like a fan myself; I just happened to make an album that attracted press. Now, I'm here. I had to pinch myself to believe it.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew that my friends had found me. I turned around, and smiled at them. I threw my arms wide open. "Welcome to Wonderland." I grinned like an idiot and screamed after those three words.

oOoOoOo

I stare at the dress, then at the stylist. "Oh, hell no," I said.

The dress in question was a heavily sequined, bright red, and had a short skirt that would barely brush my thighs. It had a racer back, and was so low cut I worried my boobs would fall out of it when I tried it on.

The stylist pouted. She had bleached blonde hair, too much makeup, and honestly looked like a fifty year old still trying to lengthen her teenage years that are long gone. "Hon, it'll look fabulous on you," she insisted. "It's not me, and I refuse to become a tart!" I exclaimed. She placed her hand on her hip. "Sweetie pie, I decide your style, and it's this dress, take it or leave it!" she motioned to it. I nodded. "I'll leave it," I said, short of temper, and I stormed out of my dressing room.

The dressing rooms were underneath the stage in this building. I guess that's so Adele could be lifted up on a platform or something, but I didn't care. I stormed up the steps that led up to the stage.

It was ginormous, with stadium seats that covered every available surface until the stage took over (which was massive too,) but all I cared about was finding Harris.

Harris in question was talking to a tall, buff black man, wearing a black shirt that said 'security'. I didn't care, and pulled Harris over, out of the man's earshot.

"What, Nina?" Harris's crystal blue eyes seemed nervous and sad for me, like he thought something bad happened. "I can't work with my stylist! She wants me to put me in the skimpiest dress possible!" I said, with my temper strangely short. "Nina, I'm sorry, but I can't help you," he looked honestly apologetic, like he wished he had the power to help me. "But it's not ME!" I protested.

"Hon, you are the blandest character I've known. I don't know who 'you' are." The annoying voice said. I whirled around to the woman. "I'm certainly not a tramp or somebody trying to act younger than they are!" I insulted. "Well, I'm not someone trying to sing even though they're tone deaf! I don't think you can hit a note to save your life!" she retorted. "Oh, I am going to show you who 'me' is!" I said, and marched out onto the stage, determined. I grabbed the nearest guitar, which was on a stand on the stage, and grabbed a stool.

I thought about what I should sing. It all of a sudden struck me; a song I had written in History class, when we were learning about letters that women were sending letters to their lovers, (usually in WWII) informing the men that the relationship was over, usually because they found another person. I had found it kind of cruel, but fascinating.

I started to sing the song:

_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you_

_Counting the footsteps, praying the floor won't fall through_

_Again_

_And my mother accused me of losing my mind,_

_But I swore I was fine._

_You paint me a blue sky, and go back and turn it to rain_

_And I lived in your chess game, but you changed the rules everyday_

_Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone _

_Tonight_

_Well, I stopped picking up, and this song is to let you know_

_Why_

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_

_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_

_I should've known_

_Well maybe it's me, and my blind optimism to blame_

_Or maybe it's you and your sick need,_

_To give love and take it away_

_And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors_

_Who don't understand_

_And I'll look back in regret, how I ignored when they said,_

'_Run as fast as you can'!_

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_

_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_

_Dear John, I see it all now, it was wrong_

_Don't you think sixteen's too young to be played by_

_Your dark twisted games when I loved you so?_

_I should've known_

_You are an expert at sorry, and keeping lines blurry_

_Never impressed by me acing your tests_

_All the girls that you've run dry, have tired, lifeless eyes_

'_Cause you burned them out!_

_But I took your matches before fire could catch me,_

_So don't look now_

_I'm shining like fireworks over your sad, empty town!_

_Oh, oh, ohh!_

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_

_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_

_I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_

_The girl in the dress wrote you a song_

_You should've known_

_You should've known_

_Don't you think I was too young?_

_You should've known_

I smiled when I finished, and I heard clapping. I was snapped out of my own little world by the sound, and I immediately looked for the noise, probably to shut them up. It turned out I had gathered an audience, with the whole Anubis house, the Security guy, Harris, and (although I thought she looked grudging) the stylist. In fact, they were giving me a standing ovation, Harris and Fabian looking so proud, the security guard amazed, and the stylist vaguely impressed. (The whole Anubis House were just like, 'Yeah, she's amazing, but this is theatre is more amazing'!) "That was very, very good," a voice behind me said. I whirled around to see a very pretty, strawberry blonde woman with watery blue eyes and a cleft chin. I was staring at Adele.

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was very busy.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	7. Chapter 7: Sad

**I usually don't update so close together, but today is special. I'm going to the beach tomorrow, and the beach house we're going to doesn't have Wi-Fi. Or internet period. And it's for two weeks. So, I am so sorry for this inconvenience. But on the bright side, congratulations m5hoa! I will accept your song request! Since this is Fabina all the way, guess who's singing it!**

Nina

"I love you so much, Fabian," I said while we drank frappuccinos at Starbucks. "Me too, Nina," he said, preoccupied with his cup as we sat down. I gulped down the icy drink quickly.

The past five hours were a dream, with Adele complimenting my voice, the stylist picking the perfect outfit (finally) and everybody treating me LIKE ADELE. And when I got out of the studio, a crowd of fans were waiting for me. Not Adele-she had a larger crowd-but some people were holding up posters that said, 'Nina, let me fix your heart!' or, 'I took a chance on your music and I LOVE IT!' and even the simple, 'Nina, we love you!' I was so touched that I made the limo wait thirty minutes while I hugged the fans. God, that was amazing.

"Nina, your life is amazing," he fiddled with his straw while he said that. I noticed he hadn't taken a sip, while mine was almost drained. I felt sort of like a pig, and stopped gulping for a moment. "Why, thank you," I said, taking his hands in mine, "but it's _our _life. I would never leave you, Fabian." He removed his hands snippily, and mixed up his already smooth drink some more. "Fabes, what's bothering you?" I asked quietly. "My problem is that you're fucking perfect," he snapped.

I glanced at his eyes. They were dark and gloomy, not the Fabian I knew. "Nobody's perfect," I said soothingly. He shook his head. "No, you are! You're beautiful and talented and amazing, and I'm just a poor boy who you don't even love!" The last part stung like a thousand bee stingers poking my skin. "How could you say that, Fabian?" I asked, alarmed. He laughed bitterly. "How could I? It's true enough. Why don't you just cheat on me? You don't love me!"

Was this about the song? "Fabes, if it's about the song-" "THE SONG'S ONLY PART OF THE PROBLEM!" He yelled. "YOU HATE ME FOR KEEPING YOU FROM YOUR DREAM! YOUR DAMN DREAM! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT YOUR CAREER, NOT US? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DUMP ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE?" I felt tears sting my eyelids, and we were attracting stares. I plunked some money down for the waitress, and led Fabian to a narrow alley.

"Fabian, what sparked this?" I asked, trying to keep calm. "Nothing. Nothing." he cursed under his breath, and turned his back to me. I could see the scars under there, even when it was covered with a tan leather jacket. He was scared of love. "Fabian, I love you, okay? I'd never dump you," I promised. He turned to me, his eyes glistening with manly tears themselves. "You don't have to. I'm breaking it off." He walked away, leaving me sobbing in a cold alley.

oOoOoOo

Fabian

Why did I break up with the love of my life? I guess for lots of reasons. The way Adele had been staring at Nina after she sang that song, the way she had fans lining up to see her, the way she seems to always do the right thing. My back ached with false love, too. I had been worried that it was false love. I had to do it for her is what I thought. It was for the best.

After I left the rising star in the alley, I just meandered, mindless. I couldn't go to the loft because Amber would question me; I couldn't crash at the hotel because Mara and Joy would wonder why I left the loft, when I had been having a wonderful time. I just walked, my legs seeming to know where they were going.

I stopped in front of a boarded up brick house. I stared at it blankly, until realization kicked in. A little boy screamed while his father scarred his back with a dull knife. A beautiful woman being beaten with an evil belt that she washed every Sunday before they went to church. The boy staring at his mother while she covered her wounds with makeup. And finally, the man being taken away when he almost killed the woman on a fateful night.

The memories swamped my brain, encasing with horrible intensity. I ran, just ran in the other direction. Sweat poured off my face, and I stopped. I sank down on the sidewalk, and held my head in my hands. The water was coming out of my eyes, and I was crying without stopping, without thinking. I was depressingly, maddeningly sad, so, so sad.

oOoOoOo

Nina

What could I do? I just wanted to stand there forever, frost slowly accumulating on my skin, tears freezing to my face. _He dumped me, he dumped me, he dumped me, _my mind chanted, but I chose to ignore it. He couldn't have dumped me. We loved each other. No, no, no. We loved each other.

That scared, bullied girl who cried every day after school was supposed to be gone. She had to be obliterated from my system by now, especially since I fixed things with my friends. I was repaired, a new person. But that broken, insecure girl started to wear at my happiness, until I just collapsed, and laid my head on the dirty cement. Fabian was my everything…and now he wouldn't do the job anymore.

oOoOoOo

Fabian

I snuck into the loft. Thankfully, Amber wasn't there. On a pink notepad, in nice cursive, was a message: 'Dear lovebirds, I've gone out shopping! I probably won't be back for a while. Bye Fabina! ~Amber xoxoxo'. I sighed, and crumpled up the note.

I noticed a closet I hadn't before, and went there. Inside were several guitars and an electric piano. Another thing for Nina, I guess, I slammed the door.

I should be saying her name like a cuss word, but the truth was that I didn't want to break up. But why would she want me now?

I slammed my fist against the wall. Luckily it didn't make a hole, but it just made me fell more terrible. I had an idea…it was VERY cliché, but I needed to get my feelings out somehow.

I grabbed the electric piano and plugged it in. After it loaded up, I pressed a key carefully. It sounded just like a regular piano. I started playing a simple melody, and after a while I was singing.

_Man, it's been a long day_

_Stuck thing 'bout it_

_Driving on the freeway_

_Wondering if I really tried everything I could_

_Not knowing if I should try a little harder_

_Oh, but I'm scared to death_

_That there may not be another one like this_

_And I confess_

_That I'm only holding on by a thin, thin thread_

_I'm kicking the curb 'cause you never heard_

_The words that you needed so bad_

_And I'm kicking the dirt 'cause I never gave you_

_The things that you needed to have_

_I'm so sad_

_Sad_

_Man, it's been a long night_

_Just sitting here trying not to look back_

_Still looking at the road we never drove on_

_And wondering if the one I chose was the right one_

_Oh, but I'm scared to death_

_That there may not be another one like this_

_And I confess_

_That I'm only holding on by a thin, thin thread_

_I'm kicking the curb 'cause you never heard_

_The words that you needed so bad_

_And I'm kicking the dirt 'cause I never gave you_

_The things that you needed to have_

_I'm so sad_

_Sad_

_I'm so sad_

_So sad_

_Oh, but I'm scared to death_

_That there may not be another one like this_

_And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin, thin thread_

_I'm kicking the curb 'cause you never heard_

_The words that you needed so bad_

_And I'm kicking the dirt 'cause I never gave you_

_The things that you needed to have_

_And I'm kicking the curb 'cause you never heard_

_The words that you needed so bad_

_I'm so sad_

_So sad_

"I am too," said a voice behind me. I whirled around to see Nina standing there, her eyes puffy and shivering like she'd been standing in the spot I'd left her in all day. "Nina, I-" She cut me off with a kiss. I did the smart thing, and whispered, "I love you," to her after she broke it first.

**What do you think? I don't think that romance is my strong suit, but then again this is all about romance…:P**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	8. Chapter 8: Somewhere only we know

**Okay, so I'm back! I bet you missed me and my **_**awesome **_**stories. (Haha, jk =D.) So, you guys sadly didn't leave any song requests, so I am forced to come up with a song, and as you've probably guessed by now, I am no doubt a fan of Glee. And, I love Darren Criss, so the song that Fabian sings here is 'Somewhere only we know'. It would be like Darren Criss singing it.**

Fabian

After my fight with Nina, we quickly settled into a satisfying schedule. Saturday and Sunday were the days the whole house toured London or just hung out together. Mondays and Wednesdays were for choreography for the upcoming concert, Thursdays and Fridays Nina and Harris got together and either vocally trained or brainstormed for new songs. Tuesdays Nina went out with her Gran to a café or to some other attraction, and enjoyed each other's company until she came back at six, when we went out for a date.

The third Tuesday of the cycle, just four days shy of the kickoff concert, started off as usual. Nina got up at six, and studied until 10'clock; she met her Gran at eleven o'clock. At ten she woke me, and we dined together.

But at ten thirty, she got a call from her stylist. She sighed, and answered the call. "Yes? What, you need me? But I'm about to meet my gran! Why? Because she's old, and her days are numbered! Can't this wait? Ugh, fine. I'll be there. Why can't I? FINE! You are so annoying!" She hung up, and slammed the phone down angrily on the clear glass table. "What's up?" I asked, scooping up some corn flakes with my spoon. Milk seeped out of the spoonful, down into the bright red bowl.

"My stupid stylist," she muttered, pushing away her plate filled with pancakes and eggs and bacon. "I mean, I should enjoy my day off, right?" She asked me. I nodded, drinking from my cup of orange juice. After I swallowed, I asked, "What does she want?" She stabbed her eggs hard with her fork, causing a loud_ CLINK _to sound.

"She accidentally pushed over a tub of concealer onto my dress, which she was 'admiring'. But, she hated that dress as soon as I picked it!" She explained. "Oh, and then she doesn't want me to bring my iPhone, because it'll 'distract' me from picking a stupid dress!" She jerked her fork into her mouth, and chewed furiously although eggs are fairly easy to swallow.

She swallowed, and tossed her phone to me. "Call my gran and tell her that I won't be able to meet her at Josie's Café after all. If you explain the situation, she'll understand. I've got to go." She stood up and grabbed her purse, and stormed out.

I shrugged, and hit the icon that said 'Contacts'. I scrolled through the names until I found her grandmother's cell phone, and hit 'Dial'. I waited, but it went straight to voicemail. I left a message, assuming that her gran was unavailable for some reason.

Amber flitted into the room. She had sunk into the shadows recently, but I just thought that she didn't want to interfere with the preparations for the first concert. She touched a muffin, considered whether or not to eat it, and quickly took a bit of it. She washed it down with water, and sprinted upstairs to the bathroom.

oOoOoOo

Nina

"What about this one?" The stylist's perfectly manicured fingernails rubbed the cloth for a second, and smiled. "It's quality fabric, too." she said. "And designed my Gucci!" "It's nice," I muttered.

It really was too dressy, though. It was a deep blue, and floor length. It had a halter top, and was sparkly around the bust, and the sparkles loosely trailed down the dress, until puttered out around the knees, and the rest was just midnight blue cloth.

The stylist, named Tracy, put her hand on her hip. "Sweetie, you've said that about the other twelve dresses. Which one do you like?" I didn't pay attention to her words, just the enormous wad of gum she was smacking. "Sweetie?" She snapped her fingers, and I blinked.

"To tell you the truth, they are all way too dressy," I confessed. She sighed, and blew a bubble. "Well, what do you want to wear?" I looked around, and then found the perfect one. It was a white sundress that was tight around the chest but flowed out afterwards to the knees. It had gray buttons that led down the fitted bodice.

"That one!" I pointed to it. Tracy snorted. "Hun, that dress will never do. It is probably made of _cotton_, and no one knows the designer!" I crossed my arms across my chest defiantly, and said, "You made me come. It's that or my sweats and favorite Disney World T-shirt." She sighed, and picked it up from the rack, and held it in front of her with her thumb and index finger, as if she was afraid it would give her rabies. "Let's go pay for this before I get caught holding it." She said in disgust. I smiled, and took my own sweet time getting to the cash register.

oOoOoOo

Fabian

It was thirty minutes before Nina was due to come home, and her gran still hadn't called me back. I tried to shrug it off, but something just didn't seem right. The back of my mind just wouldn't let it go, and kept pushing it. Finally, I sighed, and plopped down _Quantum Theory _book down on my and Nina's bed. I had been trying to read a page of it for fifteen minutes, but I just couldn't get into it before trying her gran again.

I plucked up Nina's phone, and tried her cell phone again. No answer. I decided to try her gran's home. Nina's grandmother had given her the home phone, but had warned Nina that she was hardly ever home, so she probably shouldn't call that often. As I suspected, it was the farthest down on her 'recently called' list.

Nevertheless, I confidently dialed the number. So I was taken aback when a man with a deep booming voice answered. "Hello, you have called the Hospice Care Center. How may I help you today?" _Hospice? _I wondered. _Nina's gran or even Nina ever mentioned that her gran lived in a hospice. _"Um, it must be a wrong number. I was trying to reach Nina Martin's grandmother," I explained.

"You say Nina Martin? Is her grandmother named Marie Elise Martin?" The deep voiced man asked. _Nina's gran DID mention that her first name was Marie Elise! _I thought. Now a _really _bad feeling crept upon me. "Well, yes. Why?" I asked nervously. "Because," said the man, "She died in her sleep today."

**The end! No, I'm not that mean. Anyways, LINE BREAK!**

~Line Break~

"If I could, maybe I'd give you my world," sang Nina as she walked down the hallway. I bit my lip, and tapped my foot nervously. I was sitting on the most comfortable couch, the news, only thirty minutes old, fresh in my mind.

"How can I, if you won't take it from me?" She continued her voice louder and clearer as she neared the door. "You can go your own way!" She said while searching for her keys. "You can call it another lonely day!" She unlocked the front door, and came in, shopping bags obscuring her legs. "Hey, Fabian," she said, a natural smile gracing her lips.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep a poker face. "Fabian?" She asked, vaguely concerned, unloading her bags and sitting down on the couch with me. I took a deep breath, and tried to harden my eyes. How was I supposed to tell her that the last person of her immediate family was dead? I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. It was a sick world, and she was finally having her moment, and I would be the messenger to ruin her sunshine.

But when I finally turned to face her and tell her that everything was fine (a complete lie), I instantaneously melted as I stared into her beautiful sea-green eyes. She deserved to know. I had to tell her.

"Nina…" I put my hands gently on her shoulders, and sadness clouded my vision. I swiped at the tears angrily, wanting to be the shoulder she cried on, and not her sobbing companion. I barely knew her gran; she was Nina's last blood-related family member.

"Nina, your gran's dead." A flurry of emotions passed over her face. Disbelief, Shock, Despair, and finally defiance. "NO SHE'S NOT!" She finally screamed, slapping away my hands and punching me in the stomach. She stood up, and I stood up too. "NO SHE ISN'T!" She yelled, tears pouring down her face as she injured me. Somewhere between the protests and blows, I was able to grasp onto her shoulders, and I hugged her. She just stood there, her hands clenched into fists, tears running down her shattered face.

oOoOoOo

Nina

I was just numb. I was the last Martin standing…I shook my head. No. Gran's alive. She's not dead. No. She wouldn't leave me. Would she? The way she comforted me, give me a cookie when I was younger and tell me that it was alright, my parents would stop fighting. I needed her like I needed water. Gran had to be okay. Without her, I'm broken. I sustained through abuse, my parent's death and my brother's, bullying, cheating, and loving and not being loved. But this was the last straw. I'm truly broken.

I pushed away from Fabian, and ran upstairs to the bathroom. I kicked Amber out, not even noticing what she had been doing. I just lay down on the tile floor and sobbed my brains out senselessly.

Fabian

I knocked on the bathroom door after an hour. "Nina…" I started, but trailed off. I heard sniffling. "What?" She asked in a small voice. Amber put a small hand on my shoulder. "Let me handle it," she said, and called to Nina, "I can't imagine the pain you're going through right now, and you need time right now, I get that. But could you come out so we can talk it out? Please?" Her voice was unusually raspy. "Amber, are you okay?" "Fine," she said curtly.

"Amber…I'm broken." Those simple words sent me shell shocked. She was a strong spirit, and she could, or at least I thought she could, withstand anything life threw at her. I immediately took out my songbook on reflex, and started working on a song.

oOoOoOo

Nina

At about seven o'clock at night, I finally got up and looked myself at the mirror. I splashed water on my face, trying to wake myself up from the terrible dream. I knew that I'm going to live with my losses every day for the rest of my life, if I chose to live it. I glanced at my razor for shaving my legs. Three quick swipes and it could all be over. I crept towards it, memories flooding back from when I first tried to kill myself. No one could stop me now. No one…

But as I was about to drag it across my skin, I remembered my vow. I was supposed to never try to kill myself on purpose, never to go into my rut that I had worked so hard to get out of. But if I came out of the ditch to a chasm, what was the point?

As I contemplated this, an acoustic guitar was starting to play softly. Eventually Fabian's voice started singing, cutting off my train of thought.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the Earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're going to let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin!_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're going to let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin!_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

_So why don't we go?_

_So why don't we go?_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go? (Oooh oh)_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know? (Oooh oh oh)_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

Towards the end of the song, a ton of people started singing it. I quietly set down the razor, and tiptoed to the door. I quickly opened it, and was shocked to find not only the whole Anubis House, but Harris and Tracy and Trudy and, the most shocking, my two best friends from America.

I promptly started bawling. How could I think to leave them, even for a second? They were the best people I've ever known, and I was willing to leave them. I accepted Fabian's hug now, and just stood gasping for breath in his embrace. "Nina, it's going to be okay," He whispered. And for once, I believed him.

**I hope that, as sad as this chapter was, you enjoyed it, and that you cried at the pure awesomeness of my writing skills. (JK! ={D) I swear, Nina is never going to be depressed again. I just thought things were too perfect for her, and besides, this is a book.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	9. Chapter 9: Amber

**So, I appreciate the reviews so much! And remember, I'm open to song suggestions.**

**WARNING: This chapter includes eating disorders. If you do not want to read another sad chapter, you are free not to read.**

Alfie

"Hey, Ambs," I said as she appeared in the hotel lobby. "So, where are we going on our date?" Amber asked. She looked gorgeous in a white strapless dress that ended above the knee, with a pink sash around her waist. She had bought it a month ago, and even though it was a little loose, she looked perfect. She also had Nina's white Gucci bag, which she had adored since she first saw it.

"I was thinking the London Eye, and then we could go to that Italian restaurant that the House went to a week ago, that you had to skip out on because of a stomach bug," I said, intertwining our fingers.

Amber froze. "What's wrong?" I asked, patting my khakis. "Did I dress wrong or something?" Amber shook her head, and her face relaxed into a more calm expression. "The problem is that I still am not feeling well," she said easily, but her dark blue eyes moved side to side nervously. "Are you sure? If it's that bad maybe we shouldn't go…" "No, no, I'm fine," she promised, facing me. "Let's go to the Eye."

oOoOoOo

Nina

Fabian had gone out to the grocery store to get more bread for the loft, so I was left alone. Right now I was in sweats and a large t-shirt, eating ice cream out the carton and watching old soap operas.

Gran had died a week ago, to this day. I had cried six out of the seven days afterwards, counting out this day, but it wasn't too late. I wasn't suicidal, or starving myself (which is clear because of the three Rocky Road ice cream cartons I emptied), but I wasn't going outside. The concert was postponed until I felt better, and they gave me ten days off. Already reporters were speculating what happened, which ranged from Adele getting a throat infection to me ditching the tour at the last minute. I wasn't responding to the many calls from magazines that were on my voicemail, nor had I let the paparazzi get a picture of me.

I was miserable. _All my Children _came on, but I wasn't in the mood. I switched the television off, and plopped the near-empty fourth carton of ice cream on the coffee table. Here I was, an uprising star, sitting at home, wallowing.

I remembered the last time I wallowed. I never truly got over it, and after the Fabian/Joy incident it was clear. That time I tried to commit suicide… I took a deep breath, and counted to ten. I need some kind of release, besides scooping empty calories into my mouth and watching people love each other on a screen. I shakily went upstairs and grabbed my acoustic guitar. I strummed the first song I had ever written, and sang:

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'd never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed_

_Tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Oooh, Oooh, _

_Oooh, Oooh,_

_La, la_

_La, la_

_Oooh, Oooh_

_La, la_

_La, la_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, oooh_

I stopped, wiping the tears that fell during my rendition. I couldn't stay like this; Gran would say to move on, that she wasn't my whole life. Gran had believed that you could never break a heart, no matter how weak; you could slash at it, trying to harm it, but even if your heart stopped beating, it would live on in other's memories. I ran upstairs, and put on makeup and a light blue dress. Perhaps Fabian would take me out to dinner.

oOoOoOo

Amber

"The Eye of London was beautiful, Alfie," I smiled, taking his hand in mine. "I know! So, are you up to the restaurant?" The thought of food made me feel sick, despite my lightheadedness. "I don't know…" I said. "I ate before I left Nina's." "That was hours ago, and their garlic bread is to die for!" As if on cue, my stomach growled. I tried to ignore like I have been for a while, but Alfie said, "Your stomach agrees with me! Let's go," and pulled me, unwilling, towards carbs and fatty foods.

oOoOoOo

Nina

"Go…out? Are you sure you're okay?" Fabian asked. "Fabes, I need a distraction from soap operas and Rocky Road ice cream. Plus, it'll end the suspicion that I skipped town," I pleaded. "Well, what about that we went to a week ago? You loved the tortellini," he suggested. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him. "That sounds perfect," I whispered into his ear.

oOoOoOo

Amber

"This is really good," Alfie said while digging into his pasta. I nodded, and took a tiny bite of my salad with Italian dressing. I mentally tallied up the calories…over 100. Not good. I felt so ashamed of myself for losing control…_I'll just work it off later,_ I promised myself. Then, the worst thing happened. Nina glided in with the most adorable blue dress that had spaghetti straps and a V-neck, and it flowed down to her knees. I wanted to cry at how beautiful she looked with her small figure, while I was stuck being fat and ugly. I bit back tears, and quickly told Alfie I'd be in the ladies' room.

Nina

Fabian opened the door for me like a gentleman, and I smiled and thanked him. I came in, and, to my surprise, Alfie and Amber were out together, too. I smiled and waved at them, but Amber just took off to the ladies' room. As she was hurrying off, I could practically see the vertebrae on her back. Was she always that skinny? I told Fabian I'd meet him at our table, and took off after Amber to see if she was okay.

Inside, it was very full. I checked myself in the mirror while I waited for Amber to come out. Finally, she came out. When she saw me, she plastered on a smile, and washed up. I noticed her purse, and noted it was mine. I smiled, and grabbed the purse. "I'm guessing you love this," I said. She smiled. "It matched the dress!" she said, motioning to it. "Let's see, what 'Amberrific' things did you stuff in here?" I asked, going through it. Her smile faded, and said, "I really should be getting back to Alfie." Her voice broke again. She grabbed the purse, and hurried out.

She was so busy, she didn't notice when something fell out. I bent down, and noticed it was a bottle. A bottle of diet pills, which was half empty. My eyes widened. "Oh, no Amber," I whispered.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	10. Chapter 10: Beauty From Pain

**So, you might've noticed this is my second update in two days. That's because I'm writing what I want to, instead of three day cycles. Sometimes I get these 'writer pangs', where I really want to follow up on what I had written. So, instead of ignoring the 'pangs', I'm going to be writing when I want to.**

(The Next Day)

Nina

"So she's using these diet pills?" Fabian asked, holding the bottle that I had found yesterday. Amber was visiting with the House, so it gave us time to talk. "Yeah," I sighed. "Well, I don't see the big deal," said Fabian dumbly.

I took the bottle and pointed to a side effect. "If you more than two, then you will throw up!" I almost sobbed. "Shh," Fabian said. "She's probably just on a diet. You know Amber." "No, the clues are all there! You can see the vertebrae on her neck, she's lost a ton of weight between last month and this one, she's sunk into the shadows, her voice is raspy, and have you seen her eat the past week?!" I collapsed into more sobs.

Fabian became quiet. "What?" I asked, wiping the tears from my face. "I saw her eat," he said darkly. "She had a bite from a muffin after you left, but she considered it first. Then she ran upstairs, to the bathroom." I was horrified. "I need a bath," I whispered, and ran upstairs. Before I got to the bathroom, Fabian called that he would be at Starbucks. I just powered on, dropping the bottle on the sink counter when I got into the room.

oOoOoOo

After fifteen minutes, I was in a bubble bath, trying to figure out to help Amber. Would she want help? I sunk into the bubbles, shutting the bath curtain.

I heard the jingle of keys and someone opened the front door, and assumed it was Fabian. He climbed up the stairs, and…opened the bathroom door?! Before I could yell at him, I peeked out of the bathroom curtain and saw Amber. She was getting out a scale from the cabinet under the sink. I had a scale? She set it on the ground, and stepped on it. I was quiet while the numbers whirred, and she started crying. I stuck my head out of the curtain a little more. It read: _90 pounds. _I clapped a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't gasp. She was 5'6! She should be in the 120-130 range! "Fat," I heard her mutter. "I'm fat." her voice broke, and she grabbed the pill bottle and swallowed three pills dry, and promptly started retching into the toilet. After throwing up, she stood on the scale again this time it said: _89 pounds._

oOoOoOo

I didn't move after she left. I heard the door slam shut, but I was immobile. She was so beautiful, so why did she feel ugly? Silent tears fell down my face, and I started draining the tub and wrapped a towel around my body. I grabbed the scale and the pills, and hid the scale under my bed, and put the pills in my secret box.

oOoOoOo

That night, after Fabian and I ate Chinese takeout (Amber said she already ate at the hotel), Amber excused herself to go to the bathroom. I waited until she headed into the bathroom, and after the bathroom door shut, I said to Fabian, "She's bulimic. She is freaking bulimic." I started crying. Fabian stared at me. "What?" he asked stupidly. "I-I was upstairs t-taking a b-b-bath, a-and she came u-up, and s-she didn't know I w-was in there, a-and…SHE THREW UP!" I sobbed. "W-why would she do that?" he asked. "I don't know," I whispered. At that moment, Amber came out of the bathroom.

I gathered myself, and asked her, "What's wrong? You seem preoccupied." "Oh, it's nothing," she said, looking around nonchalantly. "Amber…" I paused. "What?" she asked, her eyes darting under my bed. Before I could respond, she screamed. "YOU FOUND THE SCALE?" she yelled, pulling it out from under my bed. "Amber, I know what is happening," I said quietly. "No, you don't, no, you don't," she whispered. "Amber, I was in the bathtub when you came in earlier today," I explained, barely audibly. She started crying, and flopped down on my bed. I raced up the stairs, and put my arm around hers. "Amber, you were beautiful already. Why do it?" She just shook her head. "I saw you in a beautiful dress, and I thought how bad I looked in mine. Everyone was surrounding you while I stood off to the side. I guess that's why."

"Amber, that was a photo shoot," I said, remembering that. "Well, why am I not good enough to be like you?!" she sobbed. "Amber, look in the mirror," I whispered, leading her to the bathroom. "Look at your perfect hair, your cherub face, the natural pinkness of your lips. Do you think I wouldn't kill for that?" She wiped tears away. "But now your cheeks are hollow. Your lips are wrinkled from dehydration. Your eyes have lost their sparkle, and you're losing hair. Is this what you call perfect? You were beautiful before, when Mia wasn't talking to you." **(A/N: 'Mia' is what they call the voice of bulimia.) **I told her, wiping away a stray tear from her eye. "Let me help you. Please," I told her.

She sighed. "What have I done to myself?" she asked herself. "Fine. I'll try it your way."

oOoOoOo

Nina (one week later)

I talked to the press, and told them about my Gran. I also got the managers to delay the concert one more week, telling them that I needed more time to grieve my Gran. I talked to Harris, and he agreed to get me a therapist for Amber. Only he, my most trusted prep team (i.e. NOT Tracy) and the House knew about Amber. Now I was downstairs in my dressing room, the hair stylist doing my hair. She had it in angelic curls, and I was already in my dress, a robe on over it. I practiced vocal practices, while the hair stylist told me to quiet down because somehow my throat vibrating was making my hair go wonky.

"Are you sure I should do this?" Amber asked quietly. She was sitting next to me, having her own hair done. Only having seven appointments with the therapist (I'm making her have a session with him every day for two hours the first two weeks) she was far from recovered. She was eating, but only a small amount and we had to restrain her from the bathroom until she was digested.

"Amber, the therapist said that you should adopt a habit, and if it's song writing, so be it," I told her as the stylist put bobby pins in my hair. "I know…but cameras…" she twisted the hem of her dress. She was wearing a gray flowing sundress with black wedges. Her hair was in a loose French braid, and she looked amazing. "I know," I said gently. "But you are beautiful and an awesome best friend, and we'll get through this together." she smiled and hugged me. "Five minutes to show time," a voice said on the loudspeaker. "C'mon. We're going to rock it," I promised her.

oOoOoOo

I took a deep breath. I was being brought up onto the stage by a moving platform from underneath. I could hear Adele's fans screaming for her, and I was just the opening act. I took a deep breath, and nodded okay to the engineer.

I was brought up awkwardly. I was squatting half the time, and finally I was in the open air. The fans stopped cheering for a minute, confused. I walked over to the microphone, and said, "Um, I'm Nina Martin. Um, Adele's going to be here in a minute, but for now, you have me." it was quiet for a moment, and then enormous cheers erupted. I smiled, and waited for people to calm down. "But, I'm not going to be singing right away. First, please welcome my best friend Amber Millington!" Amber came out, looking nervous. Everyone cheered politely.

"Amber has gone through a tough time lately. She IS still going through a tough time, really. Amber is suffering from bulimia, from a cause of bullying." I had talked with her therapist, who said that was most likely the stem of the problem. "She has recently started counseling, and is getting better. Now, everyone who is suffering from an eating disorder, I want you to know that each and every one of you is beautiful in his or her way. Don't worry about the number on the scale, or what others think of you. Worry about how _you _see yourself. Do NOT be afraid to tell someone, or to go to a rehabilitation center. You need to take care of yourself, and find beauty within." With that, I handed the microphone to Amber.

"Nina is right. You are beautiful, no matter who thinks. And to people who bully, let this be a warning to you. Calling someone fat only takes a second, but it will emotionally scar them forever." With that, the music came on. She started singing:

_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_

_I try to keep warm, but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened,_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_Here I am, at the end of me_

_Trying to hold to what I can't see_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

_I cling to your promise,_

_There will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

At the end, Amber was sobbing as she handed the microphone back to me. The audience was silence, until…someone sniffled. We stood in beautiful silence, until a person said, "You are amazing…" then deafening cheers, as I stood, with Amber hugging me, tears running down her face, and me just smiling big. Because, we were going to be alright. I knew it.


	11. Chapter 11: Creeper

**Aw, I feel so loved . I mean, I got six reviews last chapter! And, I'm at fifty reviews! I love you guys. Well, enough of my author babble, and onto the story!**

Nina (The next day)

"How do I look?" Amber asked, twirling around in the hundredth dress that she'd found. I was surprised that the department store still had dresses on their racks. "Awesome, Amber, just like you did with the last one," I said, sighing. Amber gasped, looking at herself in the mirror. "What's up?" I asked, coming over. "My butt is ginormous!" she said, turning around to reveal a really bony bum. "Amber, you are beautiful naturally, trust me," I said, putting my arms around her shoulders. "But…boys will think I'm fat," she whispered, tears threatening to spill. "No, they WON'T. Now, you go get out of that dress and we will go on a coffee run. Lattes on me," I promised her.

She sighed, obviously calculating the calories of a latte. "Amber, you are beautiful. Alfie will never judge, whether you are skinny or not," I said. She nodded, and headed back to the dressing room. I smiled, and sat down on a bench outside the dressing rooms.

A cute, blonde-haired boy with brown highlights and a nice tan came over. "Hi," he said, a smile tickling his lips. "Aren't you Nina Martin? Ian Watson," he said, holding out his hand. "Yeah, I'm Nina. What are you doing in a girly department store?" I asked, taking his hand. "Oh, um…" he flushed a deep scarlet. "I kind of saw you with your friend…" "Oh, well, thank you! Um…" I didn't know what to do. An actual fan! And a cute one at that…but I had Fabian. "Um, you probably get this every day, but you are really beautiful."

"Aw, thank you! You too! I mean…" I blushed. He laughed. "I get it. Look…do you…I mean…" he shook his head. "Do you want to go out with me?" I was speechless. A really cute guy whom I'd just met asked me out! What was I supposed to do? I could hear Fabian's voice in my mind, saying 'I love you' over and over again. Within a heartbeat of him asking, I said, "No, thanks. I already have a boyfriend." He looked at me, and I could've sworn I could see something change in his eyes. He just nodded. "Can I at least get a hug?" he asked. I nodded, and he embraced me, his fingers just lingering a moment at my lower back.

Right after he left, Amber popped out of the dressing room, as bubbly as ever. "Ready to go?" I asked. "Yep!" she said, and started talking nonstop about how great Paris would be (we were leaving in three days) and how she'd have to find the most perfect dress before then.

I cut her off by asking, "Want to take a taxi or the limo?" "Let's travel in style," she said, meaning the second choice. I nodded, and reached into my back pocket to grab my phone. I came up empty. I tried my other pocket, but it just slipped down to the seam of the denim. I yanked my hands down my front pocket, but to no avail. I cursed under my breath. "I must've left in the store," I told Amber, and turned around to enter the store again, when Ian came running up to me from nowhere. "Hey, I forgot my jacket in the store, and I found your phone," he said, handing it to me. "Thanks, Ian," I said, putting it into my pocket. "No problem," he said, staring at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Well, let's go," I said to an awestruck Amber, and pulled her away, ignoring Ian as he called after me to wait up.

oOoOoOo

"He was really cute," Amber said as we sat down at a table. We were at Jimmy's Java, a privately owned restaurant that was even better than Starbucks. It was the place Amber and I always ended up going to after her shopping trips. "Yeah," I said, stirring my latte furiously with a mixing stick. "He didn't even notice me," she whispered. "Do you think it was because…?" "No, Amber. He was just returning my phone. If anything, he was mesmerized by the amount of apps on my phone," I promised.

"Wow, you go here too?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see Ian, an iced coffee in hand. "Um, yeah," I said. "We seem to have a lot in common," he continued. "I hardly call liking the same coffee shop a lot in common," I said, standing up to dump my still-full cup in the garbage. "Well, why don't you go out with me and we can find out," he purred, stepping closer to me. "Get away, creep!" I exclaimed, sidestepping him and walking fast in the other direction. "Hey!" he said as I dumped my drink in the trashcan and dragging Amber out of the door. I felt a hand on my arm, and I whirled around and punched him in the face. "Ow," he said, clutching his face. "Yeah, you deserve it," I said, and quickly called a cab.

**Sorry that it's short. I'm sort of running out of ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12: Rapist

Nina (The Next Day)

I bounded downstairs, smiling as I fixed myself a bowl of Cheerios. I sat down in the sitting area, and was preparing to switch on the TV, when Fabian came in angrily, throwing a magazine on the glass table. "WHAT'S THIS?!" he yelled, picking it back up and pointing his finger at a bad quality picture. I looked closer and saw it was me and that creeper Ian. "Oh, he was just a fan," I said, blowing it off and spooning honey flavored Cheerios into my mouth. "A fan that _hugged _you?" he asked, still pissed for some reason. "Well, yeah, but he asked for one," I said, still not seeing the point. "Nina, he wants to date you, and you met up with him at a _coffee shop _later?!" he asked, pointing to another picture. It was Ian grabbing my arm as Amber and I were leaving the restaurant.

"Fabian, I wasn't meeting him, apparently he followed me," I said, reaching for the magazine. "Nina…" "You don't believe me?" I asked, a little mad now. "Well, why should I? Is it because you're famous?" Was he seriously picking this fight? And what kind of comeback was that? "What is your problem?" I asked. "My problem is that there is a lot more guys like this, guys better looking and more charming and athletic! And sometime soon, you won't be able to hold back!" he snapped. "Fabian, we talked about this! I love you, and if you're too dumb to realize it, I'm not going to sit around calming you every five seconds!" I warned. "Why are you threatening me? I'm the one that has a _right _to be angry!" he shot back. "Oh, you're always right, aren't you Fabian? You know, I thought you changed. I thought that you weren't as low as to cheat on me like you did," I insulted. "That was a mistake and you know it!" he said.

"I know it? Fabian, most boys would've answered that text and tried to find out why I wasn't interested. Most boys wouldn't have immediately gone to his second choice and asked them out three seconds afterwards. MOST BOYS WOULD UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF 'I LOVE YOU'! But, you don't. You are suspicious and paranoid, and I'm sick of it. Paris is two days away, and you have until then to figure out what you want us to do. Until then, I'm out," I said, and left him in the loft, magazine still in hand.

oOoOoOo

I don't know where I went. Fog just clouded my mind, and a curtain of tears masked the world from me, so I didn't notice the dark figure following me ten steps behind.

I somehow ended up in Harris's studio. It was Sunday, so he was at home in his pajamas watching cartoons and eating ice cream for breakfast. (Trust me-I know.) Anyways, I just puttered around, until I ended up in the recording studio. I grabbed an acoustic guitar and took a deep breath. I always wrote songs when I was in a mood. I strummed it quietly, and sang a new song:

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

'_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm, mmm, mm_

_Mmm, mmm, mm_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see_

'_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't _

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't _

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m. feeling like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's two a.m. feeling like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_Ooh_

_And I can't_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe _

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry_

I stopped. At the end I let my feelings take control, and I realized it was my fault. I should've assured him. He was just afraid of losing me, of me falling for another guy. He was just afraid that I didn't love him as much as he loved me, and I blew up at him! I quickly stood up and walked out of the recording studio, intent on getting to Fabian before he made his decision.

As soon as I got out onto the streets of London, I could feel that something was wrong. So, I was only half surprised when I was dragged into an alleyway.

The person was wearing a black hoodie that concealed their face. They shoved me to the ground, and I hit my head. That hurt like hell, and pain blurred my vision for a second as I tried to keep my consciousness. When the pain had lessened, the person had already pulled down their pants, and they were tugging at my shirt. I wanted to fight them, but my head was killing me. All I could do was stare into their mask. Ian was a rapist.

oOoOoOo

Fabian

I was fooling around the loft, just trying to figure out what happened, when all of a sudden, my vision blurred. When it became clear, I saw an alleyway. Nina was feebly trying to push someone away, but it was obvious her bigger battle was keeping conscious. They had no pants on, and they were holding Nina up against the wall, their hands up her shirt and they had almost pulled it all the way up.

My vision cleared, but the first thing I did was leave the apartment. I don't know how I knew it, but Nina was in trouble and I needed to help her.

oOoOoOo

Nina

My top half was officially naked. Ian had touched the taboo places a little bit, and forced me to kiss him a couple times before he started fooling with my jeans. I just stared straight ahead, too weak from the pain to fight.

"Get away from her," a familiar voice said. Ian smiled, and yanked down my pants. "What're you going to do about it?" he asked, forcing me into a laying down position. All he had to do was pull down my last piece of undergarments, and he would have me naked. I heard a thumping noise, and Ian stumbled back, holding his stomach. Fabian came into view, readying another punch. This time Ian ducked, and came back to me and held me in front of him. "You don't want to hurt your little girlfriend, do you?" he snarled. He pulled out a switchblade and held it against my throat. "Interrupt this anymore and she gets it," he said, and, still holding the blade against my throat, he slowly sank back down to the ground, and pulled down my last article of clothing.

As Ian was trying to pull down his boxers, I tried to focus despite the stars going around my head. I noticed that he had taken away the switchblade to take off his underwear. I quickly bit the hand holding the switchblade. He on reflex dropped it, and in that time I rolled out from under him and grabbed the switchblade. I tossed it to Fabian, handle first. He just stared at it. I realized he was reliving what his father did to him. "FABIAN!" I screamed as Ian advanced toward him. Fabian instantly scraped the blade against Ian's arm. Ian yelled in pain, clutching his arm. Fabian, scared, dropped the blade, but he had bought me enough time. I pulled on my bra and underwear, and that would at least slow Ian.

Fabian and Ian fought while I struggled to get my clothes on. My jeans were around my ankles, but where was my shirt? I found it where Ian was about to step, and I lunged for it. Ian quickly wrapped his arms around my torso, and pulled me closer to him. I slammed my foot on his, and he yelped. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on, and grabbed Fabian's arm. He quickly kneed Ian in the groin, and we started running. My vision blurred, and I collapsed.

"Nina?" I heard, but it sounded like an echo. I fainted, and the last memory I had before it faded to black was, "Don't worry, you'll be okay. Nina?! I love you!"

oOoOoOo

The next time I woke up, I was in a sterile white room. Fabian sat next to me, biting his lip. I groaned. I had a massive headache. "Nina, are you okay?" he asked. "Fine, except my head is killing me. How long was I out?" "One hour thirteen minutes thirty nine seconds," he instantly responded. "What do I have?" I asked. "Just a minor concussion, but a nasty bump on your head. You lost a lot of blood, and have to have gauze on your head for two days. "Well, at least it'll be off by the time we go to Paris," I smiled. He grinned, but then turned serious. "Fabian?" I asked.

"It's just…I'm sorry about our fight. I was being out of line," he said quietly. "No, I was out of line. You were right; it's just hard to admit that I'm wrong. Can we try again?" He smiled, but it turned into a frown. "Nina…I love you so much, but I don't know…we've lost our spark. I think we need a break. Just to let us see other people, and if we still want each other, than I think we'll know we're strong then." I took a deep breath.

I loved him so much, but if this was what he wanted, then how could I argue? I couldn't hold on to nothing. "I…agree. But can we still friends?" I asked. He nodded.

A nurse hurried in. "Hi, just here to check your head." I nodded assent, and she started asking questions about what year it was and who Fabian was and what the day was and stuff like that. After she questioned me for about fifteen minutes, she grinned and said, "You are free to go. Make sure to change the gauze twice a day for two days, and you should be good. Notify us if it starts bleeding or throbbing. Okay, you're good to go!" she smiled, and left.

Fabian and I were left in an awkward silence. I decided to try and stand up, but I wobbled. Fabian caught me. I smiled up at him gratefully. We both started leaning in…

"GET HIM TO THE E.R. STAT! HIS HEARTRATE IS SLOWING DOWN!" A woman screamed. I pulled away quickly, startled. "Call his parents!" someone screamed. "What's his name?" This time a too familiar voice responded, "Jerome. Jerome Clarke."

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Leave a comment! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I got over 10 reviews on the last chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Jerome

**New chapter! Oh, and I changed my penname to Munchkins Rule, because they do!**

Nina

I ran. I just ran blindly, following the gurney. Double doors opened, and masked men with white coats held me back. Hands embraced me, but I was in shock. Jerome was my non-biological brother. I loved him like my brother. Why must he be hurt?!  
After five hours, Amber looked around the dull waiting room. "Where's Alfie?" she asked quietly. "He must've left," Fabian said. Mara just stared at the wall. "I'll go get him," I offered, wanting something to occupy my mind. Everyone just nodded dully, except for Mara. She just concentrated on that wall like it held the answer to Jerome's problems. I hoped it did, too.

oOoOoOo

The first thing I heard when I got near the hotel room where Alfie and Jerome stayed was video game music. Then, Alfie's angry voice shouting, "WE DON'T EAT VEGETABLES, WE HURL THEM! WE FLIPPING HURL THEM!" I quietly opened the door, and saw Alfie screaming at a Nintendo 3DS.

"HOLY PICKLES POTIONS THAT CREATE DOORS TO THE EXTRA DEMENSION! AAH! AND THEN THERE'S CHERRIES, BUT I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT THEY DO RIGHT NOW! POW BOX GO BOOM!" "Alfie, are you okay?" "NO! I'M NOT!" He threw the DS on the bed and buried his head in the pillows. "Why aren't you at the hospital?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "Wmmph fmmh," he mumbled into the bed. "What?" "We fought, okay?! I was angry at him for spending so much time with Mara, and…" he started tearing up. "He-he apologized, a-and asked if there was anything he could do. And, being the idiot I am, I told him he should get me that new video game, Farm Galaxy Ninja Warrior 2. He went across the street, and got h-hit b-by a truck!" When he finished, he collapsed into hysterical sobbing.

"Alfie, it's not your fault. You had a reason to be angry, and he caused that anger. And you couldn't have ever expected that truck to come swinging in out of nowhere. It's not your fault." "Y-yes it is!" "No it isn't, but even if it was, you should be at the hospital right now, supporting him." "Y-you're r-right. Let's go." he sniffled, and sat up. "But first, I need to get something."

oOoOoOo

"How is he?" I heard Mara ask. They had asked if anyone was related to him in the room, and Mara had promptly lied and said that she was his step-cousin.

"Well…" we heard the nurse say. Her lips moved, but we couldn't hear anything else. Mara started crying, and Alfie clutched the package in his hands a little more tightly. Fabian was looking at me, and I was pretending not to notice. Patricia gripped the armrest of her chair, and Eddie tried to move his arm around her shoulders, but she shrugged away, and went on gnawing at her lip. Joy just hugged Mick as hard as she could, even though they weren't dating. Amber just sobbed into Alfie's shirt, but Alfie was too nervous himself to comfort her.

After a few more words to Mara, the nurse let her out. Mara sucked in a deep breath, and we collectively prepared ourselves for the bad news.

"He's okay," she whispered. We stared at her in shock. "He's fine! He'll be alright!" she started smiling and her face lit up, as did everyone else's. Patricia sighed, and poked Eddie's arm until he finally put it around her, Amber stopped crying, stared at Mara in shock, then skipped away happily to reapply her makeup, Joy let go of Mick and smiled while looking embarrassed at the same time, and Alfie just laced his fingers around the bag and made a poker face, but in cracks of his mask he was beaming. Fabian grinned, and tried to hug me, but I moved and went over to Mara to congratulate her.

"He's fine," she whispered to herself, happy tears leaking from her eyes. "Mara, do you think we could visit him?" "Only relatives can. You could pass off as his sister, if you want to." I nodded, and we went off together.

oOoOoOo

As we headed down the hallway to Jerome's room, I passed a boy in the hall. He had chestnut hair like Fabian, but shockingly blue eyes. He had a cast on his arm, and he was being led out by his parents, very reluctantly. He stared at me as I passed by. "Hi," he said softly in a slight French accent. "Hi," I said, smiling flirtatiously. What was I doing?! I just broke up with Fabian!

"Um, I'm Will. Will Dubois," Will said, sticking out his hand. "Nina Martin," I said, shaking it. Before we could talk any further, Mara pulled me aside. "What about Fabian?!" she hissed. "We broke up," I whispered. The tears that had tried to make an appearance for the last hour pushed into my eyes, and I started bawling out the story to her.

Mara pursed her lips, and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry, Nina. Fabian is an ass, that's all there is to it." "Wow, you cussed? And I was an ass, too," I said, pulling away from her embrace and wiping away the tears forcefully. "I only cuss when people deserve it and you were raped and as soon as you woke up, he broke up with you. Now that's what I call an ass," she said, smiling and touching my shoulder. "Now, let's go see Jerome."

oOoOoOo

When we reached his door, 325, a doctor was standing outside with a clipboard. "How is he?" Mara asked nervously. "Good. He just woke up-" that was all he could get out before we pushed him out of the way and burst into his room.

He stared at the ceiling, obviously bored. "Jerome?" Mara's voice trembled as she crouched down next to him. "Mara, tell me something," he said quietly. "Yes, anything in the world," she said nervously. "What happened?"

**Not the best cliffhanger. But, I have terrible news for all of those who like my story. I am starting school tomorrow and I won't be able to update as often. Sorry, and I'll try my best to update on Friday and Saturday.**


	14. Chapter 14: Haunted

**Hi! I got over five reviews last chapter, and that really made me happy. So, here's the next chapter! P.S., drama4lifexoxo, thank you for the suggestion! I'll definitely try it.**

Nina (Two weeks later)

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

_Is the face in the mirror, looking back at you_

_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty_

_But that's not true_

'_Cause I know you_

_Hold on, baby you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it _

_And letting go…and no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

_Oh, oh_

_I guess it's true that love is all you wanted_

'_Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change_

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket_

_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_

_Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay, _

_It's not his price to pay_

_Hold on, baby you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go, and no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile,_

_But you're coming undone_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Hold on, baby you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go, and no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile _

_But you're coming undone_

_Oh, oh_

_You're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

_Oooh_

_Goodbye baby, _

_With a smile, baby, baby_

_Oooh_

"That was brilliant!" Harris's voice came through my headphones. I smiled, and gave him a thumbs-up before hanging them on the microphone stand.

We were in a recording studio in Paris. The concert was on Friday, and I was just singing him a demo for my new CD which was supposed to come out six months from now.

Everyone clapped. The whole house plus Will had come to hear my new song. 'The whole house' also had Jerome. It was determined that he had lost his memory of the last year, including his dad getting out of prison and Poppy, and, most importantly, Mara and him getting together.

This explained the awkwardness of when Jerome tried to flirt with Patricia and me. He may have had slight crushes on both of us, and when Mara was dating Mick he might've turned his attentions to us rather than her. Fabian, Eddie and Will all looked at him angrily when he did that, as well as Mara. She still hadn't told him about them, and was currently sitting as far away from him as possible.

Harris had persuaded his mother to keep him on the tour schedule. He argued that this was his regular life, and the doctors had said it was best for him to resume his normal lifestyle as soon as possible, and Jerome had just really wanted to keep going, because we were going to New York City.

After Fabian and I's breakup, I had been avoiding him as much as possible. He had gone to Paris though, but he still wouldn't talk to me. I think it was about Will.

Will had happened to have the same flight as Anubis House. He had made me laugh, and was so nice. It was like he sensed I needed a friend, one who would make me laugh. We had started hanging out for the last two weeks, but we weren't dating. I was too upset over Fabian, too unsure of love life any more.

"Nina?" Harris's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked, grabbing the headphones. "Want to record one more track?" I glanced at Fabian glaring at me as if I had betrayed him. "Yes, I know just what I want to sing." I ran over to the guitar player and told him. He nodded, and passed the word around. After everyone had been notified, they counted down from three and started the song I had written last week:

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Ooh, holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold…_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out!_

_Something's gone terribly wrong,_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out,_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone,_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted!_

Fabian looked at me with a mixture of confusion in his eyes. What, did he think I was happy that we broke up?

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had,_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He will try to take away my pain,_

_And he just might make me smile, _

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Ooh, holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing!_

He met my eyes again, and they whispered, 'sorry'. I ignored him, and concentrated on my singing.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out!_

_Something's gone terribly wrong,_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out,_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone,_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted!_

Amber gave me a thumbs-up, smiling. She obviously liked the demo. Will seconded the motion, and almost everyone was nodding their heads to the music, except for Fabian, who was staring at me with sad eyes.

_I know, I know, oh_

_I just know…_

_You're not gone, you can't be gone, no!_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out!_

_Something's gone terribly wrong,_

_Won't finish what you started!_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone,_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, ooh_

_You and I walk a fragile line,_

_I have known it all this time,_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break,_

_Never thought I'd see it_

I finished, out of breath. Harris hooted so loud into the headphones I winced, but he still crowed loudly into it about that would be my new single. I just smiled, but stared at Fabian. He looked thoughtful, as if trying to sort out his feelings. Well, at least he knew my take on the subject.

oOoOoOo

Fabian

Why did I break up with Nina? I don't know. I loved her more than any other girl I had ever dated, and _I _had let her go. For some reason I had thought she hated me. _I still mean every word I said to you…_ she still loved me, and I'd broken it. Then again, we'd both had a hand in it…but I had a feeling that it was my turn to apologize. It was always my turn to apologize. _**Well, not really,**_my conscience said to me. _But it seems like it… _I thought. _**You're lucky that she's forgiven YOU this many times. **__No, I'm not! She's acted like a bitch at times.__** All girls act bratty, but she's your brat. Get her before she's over you. **__What if it's too late…?_ I shook the conversation out of my mind, and got up off of my bed in the hotel room. I needed to talk to Nina.

oOoOoOo

Nina

I was sitting with Amber outside a café. I loved the iced coffee they served here, and I visited it regularly, either with Patricia, Amber, Joy or Will. Right now, we were talking about the songs I sang at the studio.

"What was the first one about?" Amber asked as she sipped her low fat no sugar decaf coffee. I seriously don't get how she drinks that without barfing.

"You," I said simply, picking up a croissant from the bread basket on the table and considering whether or not to eat it.

"ME?" Amber almost did a spit take as she struggled to down that tasteless drink. "It was beautiful, but why is it about me?"

"Because, you are seriously struggling, but you grin and bear it and listen to _my _problems, and you tell me how _I _can get through it. I really appreciate that," I said, concentrating on stirring my drink. "I hear you sometimes in the bathroom, crying about the number on that stupid scale. I want you to know that you don't have to be strong, and I can see through that smile you plaster on everyday like makeup." Amber smiled, and got up and hugged me.

"You are the best friend I have ever had," she said, hugging me. "You deserve someone better than Fabian. You'll find him." As if on cue, I saw Will approaching tentatively, holding a small rose in his hand.

"Hey, Ams, didn't you say something about that boutique across the street?" She caught my drift, and gave me a knowing smile before saying; "I'll be over there…until your drink is finished." she waved at Will before crossing the street to that 'Absolutely Pink' department store.

"Hey, Will," I said, simultaneously smoothing my hair and sitting down in my chair. He took Amber's, and offered the rose to me. I took it, and sniffed it. It smelled like he had freshly picked it, just the way I liked it. I tucked into my hair carefully, and asked him, "How do I look?" He laughed, and reached over to brush some of my frizzy hair out of my face.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "Like you always do." I smiled bashfully at him. "I wouldn't say beautiful is the word…" "Nina, I really like you. A lot, I mean. And I know you love that Fabian guy, but would you consider…going out with me?" "Of course," I said, just as quiet. He grinned, and our lips parted to meet each other.

I felt sparks. That was all I could say. I pulled him closer, and we wrapped each other in our arms, just feeling the moment. It was never this intimate on the first kiss, never this…magical. It was like the way Fabian and I had clicked at the beginning, before the key had become worn and rusted. We pulled apart for a second, and studied each other's face. And, just for a second, I saw Fabian's face instead of Will's.

oOoOoOo

Fabian

I rushed to the café which was Nina's favorite. I knew this, because I had memorized everything about her. I should've stopped for flowers or a box of her favorite chocolate truffles, but I was too busy with my emotions.

Just as I had one more block to go, I noticed a happy couple sitting outside next to a table. I did a double take, and noticed it was Nina…and Will. They were leaning each other's foreheads together, and their lips met. They were kissing.

I went numb. I was too late. She had already fallen for Will, who was nicer and more handsome and all around better than me. I sighed, and sat down on the curb. No girl had ever been as important as Nina. I thought she was my soul mate.

I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I whirled around to see Amber, staring at Nina and Will. "They're cute, aren't they?" she asked in an oddly glum tone of voice. "Yeah," I sighed.

She studied me. "Not as cute as you guys are," she decided, and walked off. Only later, when I got back to the hotel, had I noticed that she described 'Fabina' as present tense, not past.

oOoOoOo

Jerome

I sat on my bed, playing with the new video game that Alfie had gotten me. It was one of those weird premise games that he liked, but he had insisted I'd take it.

As I blew up aliens and turnips, Mara Jaffray came in. I had a huge crush on her ever since we were thirteen, but she was dating Mick Campbell, that meatball. She wouldn't cheat on him in a million years, and neither would she break up with him.

A knock rang through the hotel room. I paused the video game, and groaned. Getting around with a broken leg sucked.

When I opened the door, I stared at her. Mara was wearing makeup for once, and she looked absolutely stunning. Her lips looked plump and red, her skin radiant and her eyes just…beautiful.

"Jerome," she whispered. "Uh…hi Mara," I said, moving to let her in. She moved with perfect grace to the bed, where she sat down carefully.

"What's up?" I asked, taking the desk chair. "Um…" she didn't know how to respond. Instead of blurting out 'I LOVE YOU' I accidentally said, "Hey, do you know if Patricia is single? She and that new kid seem pretty smitten." I knew as soon as I said that, it was the wrong thing to say. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Mara?" I touched her shoulder, but she jerked it away. "Yeah, she and Eddie are dating. I…have to go," she grabbed her shoulder where I touched, and headed out. As she was about to exit, she said, "Mick and I aren't dating any more. I just thought you'd like to know."

**So, just to recap, Nina wrote two more songs, and Nill or Wilna started, Fabian wants her back, and Jerome doesn't remember the last year, and Mara doesn't want to tell him that they were dating. What will happen next? O.o**


	15. Chapter 15: The Music Note

**Hey, thank you for the five reviews I received last chapter! They made me so happy! And to every Fabina fan, maybe they'll get together and maybe they won't. It depends on what I'm feeling .**

Nina

I groaned, and flopped on my hotel bed. Harris had said we didn't have to share with anyone, but I and Amber roomed together so it would be like old times. I actually asked if I could share with Fabian, but that was before…never mind.

I had just come back from a grueling day at rehearsal. The concert was two days away, and they still hadn't decided what I was going to sing, and argued until my head spun and I got a migraine. That's right; I didn't even get to pick my own songs! It was insane!

I rolled over, and checked my messages. Nothing from Fabian (as if), Amber, Patricia, Mara or Jerome. BEEP, my phone went, and I saw that it was will texting. I grinned, and clicked onto it. _Want 2 go on a date 2nite? _It read. I smiled, but then frowned. Amber had made me promise to go with her to a karaoke club that she had found. _I'd love 2, but i promised Ams id go with her 2 a karaoke place =(. Want 2 come? _Immediately, he texted back: _Yeah, sounds good. What time should i pick u up? _ I grinned. _Sorry, Ams wants 2 go in a limo. U want me 2 pick u up around 7? _BEEP. _Sure. See u then. _

I grinned, and went over to my closet. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

oOoOoOo

Patricia

"Hey, slimeball," I said, poking Eddie's side. I shared the hotel room with him, so all I had to do was reach over and poke his side. He popped out an ear bud, and looked at me. "I feel lonely," I fake pouted. "Really? This is my favorite Sick Puppies song!" he protested. I wrinkled my nose. "You listen to that? It's just a bunch of guys yelling," I said. "Oh, c'mon, you know you love it! You know you want it!" he chanted, shoving his iPod towards me. "No way, Amy Winehouse is _so _much better!" I said, shoving it away from me. "C'mon, indulge in your urge," he said, hopping over to my bed and waving the iPod in my face, his knees parallel to my hips.

"Wow, you have vocabulary, doofus?" I joked, shoving the thin music player away from my face. "Oh, it's on," he said, his lips brushing against mine. Before I could deepen the kiss, he yanked away and stood up, and started listening to his music again, smirking at me.

I smiled, stood up and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed me, and we started French kissing. During this, I gently tugged at his iPod until the ear buds came out of his ears. I tossed it onto his bed, but we were too into the kiss to notice. He guided me over to my bed, where we made out, him on top and me on the bottom.

After fifteen minutes of kissing, I tugged at his shirt. I could feel him smiling, and he broke the kiss for a minute to take off his shirt. He then fumbled with my own shirt, until I took it off, so I only had on my bra before I was bare-chested.

Of course, the bra came off. So did Eddie's pants, and mine. Before we took off our only remaining garments, I paused for a moment. I was far from being a virgin-Eddie and I practically had sex every week-but this was our first time unprotected. "Eddie," I mumbled as he trailed kisses down my arms. "Hmm?" he muttered, coming back to my mouth. "We…don't…have…condoms…" I muttered between the kisses. "Don't worry about that now," he murmured, pulling down my thong. "Let's just have fun."

oOoOoOo

Nina

"Here we are!" the driver said cheerfully. "Thanks," I said, paying him. We hopped out of the cab, and headed to the karaoke place.

"And I will always love you…" an off-pitch singer sang as we came inside _The Music Note. _There were tables surrounding the stages, and people sipped iced tea and listened to people. I clung to Will's arm as we sat down next to the stage. "Nina, you need to sing," Amber announced. "No," I said, staring at the stage. Honestly, how did a crowd of 1 million fans not scare me, but singing in front of random people does?

"Too late. I sort of held your place before we came," Amber said, pushing me up on the stage. "And here is Nina Martin, our next singer!" the French dude said. "Which do you want to sing?" he pointed to the screen. I immediately saw one of my favorite songs, and pointed to it. "Okay. NOW, GIVE IT UP FOR NINA MARTIN SINGING IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME!"

I took a deep breath, and began:

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever_

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit that_

_It's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_It's so hard to believe, _

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back,_

_It's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light_

_There were things that I'd never do again, but then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than any laws allowed_

_Baby, baby_

_If I kiss you like this, and you hold me like that_

_It was lost long ago, but it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago, but it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist, and it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back!_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you again_

_But if I touch you like this _

_And if you kiss me like that_

_It was so long ago, but it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this,_

_And if I kiss you like that_

_It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back; it's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again, but then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than all your laws allowed_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_When you touch me like this,_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me _

_When you see me like this,_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we all see what we want to see, all coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies all coming back to me,_

_I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now_

_If you forgive me all this,_

_If you forgive me all that,_

_We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me_

_Now…_

_And if we…_

I took a deep breath, and waited. Silence is what I heard. Then, clapping. Enormous, thundering clapping filled the place. I looked around, with a mixture of shock and happiness. They really liked me! The DJ grabbed my hand and said, "Give it up for Nina Martin!" Everyone whistled and cheered.

I smiled, embarrassed yet gratified at the same, and attempted to get down off the stage. A chorus of no's and stay's filled the air. I grinned, and hopped back onto the stage. "Maybe just one more song…"

oOoOoOo

Amber

I was so happy Nina was dating Will-he was such a great guy-but she and Fabian just belonged together. So-very secretly, of course!-I launched Operation Fabina. I smiled as she chose her song; it was perfect for the start of the first phase.

I quietly got out my phone, and pressed the recording app. As I listened to her strong voice belt out the lyrics, I smiled. This was going to work!

"And if we…" she sang last. I stopped the recording, and sent it in a text message to Fabian with the words: _If you love her, bring the whole house down 2 the music note. Its two blocks down from the hotel. _I grinned, and sent the text message. "What are you smiling at?" Will asked. "Um, nothing," I said, trying to avoid his eyes. He was such a nice guy-and cute, too-but Fabina was a match made in heaven. "Oh-kay," he said, stretching out the word like he didn't believe me.

Now I had to get Will out of the way. I remembered vaguely a time when Nina, Will and I hung out, and they were chatting while I was in the dressing room. They somehow landed on allergies, and Will had said, "I'm allergic to green peppers. My throat closes up and my skin is all itchy and red." I smiled, and signaled to a waitress. "Hi, can I get some nachos with green peppers?" The waitress nodded, and then looked over me. "You sure you don't want it fat free?" I self-consciously wrapped my hands around my suddenly huge-looking stomach. "Yes," I said curtly, remembering what my therapist had said.

Will, who hadn't been listening, tuned back in. "What'd you get?" he asked absentmindedly, watching his girlfriend sing on the stage, a small smile on his lips. "Just some nachos," I said innocently. He nodded, his eyes still fixated on Nina. I smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

oOoOoOo

Patricia

"Seriously, Fabian? You want us to follow you to some stupid karaoke place so you can chase your ex that YOU broke up with?" I asked, a little annoyed because he woke me up from a nap. Hey, I was sleeping in Eddie's arms! "Yeah," he said simply, but his eyes pleaded for me to say yes. Everyone else had agreed, even Eddie, but I was stubborn. I sighed, and sat up from where I was on my bed reading a book. "Fine, let's go."

At 'The Music Note' (seriously, what kind of name IS that?) Amber gave Fabian some money and told him something. He nodded and headed over to the cash register where you pay for meals, his eyes never leaving the stage, where the golden girl belted out lyrics to songs I'd never even heard of.

Amber pulled us into a corner. "Okay, now I need you guys' help. Do you think that Fabian and Nina belong together? All who do say 'I'!" It was silent for an awkward moment, and all of a sudden, we all said 'I' at the same time, jinxing everyone. Amber smiled, probably thinking that it would work perfectly with whatever plan she had come up with.

"Great, now I have a plan…" Amber said, as if reading my mind. "It will get Will out of the picture and Fabian back in. Here's what's going to happen…"

**What do you think? I kind of really want to write the next chapter, even though I have no idea what it's going to consist of. But since it's the weekend, you'll probably see it by Sunday night!**

**Munchkins Rule ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Plan is put into action

**Hi! So, this is when Amber's plan comes into action! Anyone excited?**

Patricia

"Who's singing next?" the DJ asked the crowd. He obviously expected Nina to step up again, but this time was the time for Amber's master plan. Joy raised her hand, smiling widely.

Joy's part was to lighten the mood with a partying song. Then, I'd convince the DJ to start playing just regular clubbing songs.

"Oh, well, give it up for this young lady!" Everyone started clapping while she came up, grinning at Nina. "What are you-?" Nina noticed all of us, and smiled, though she was obviously confused. "I hope you don't mind that I brought along some friends!" Amber joked. She gave a thumbs up, and was about to leave when Joy grabbed onto her elbow.

"I'm singing 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody' by Whitney Houston!" She cheered. The DJ cued up the song, and she started singing:

_I wanna dance…_

_Clock strikes upon the hour, and the sun begins to fade_

_Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away_

She started teaching Nina some dance moves, and Nina laughed.

_I've done alright, up till now_

_It's the light of day that shows me how_

_And when the night falls_

_My lonely heart calls!_

She pushed Nina out of the way, and grabbed onto the nearest person, which was Jerome.

_I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

She twirled around with Jerome hastily moving with her, Joy using Jerome as a block and Jerome using Joy as a lead. She grabbed onto his arm and shoved him away from her, and grabbed onto Mara.

_I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

Joy did some hand motions, and Mara tried to copy her, but failed. Joy smiled, but Mara met the same fate as Jerome and Nina. She then took Eddie with her.

_I've been in love and lost my senses_

_Spinning through the town_

_Sooner or later, the fever ends_

_And I wind up feeling down_

She did some tricky footwork, her legs snapping in and out of his, and she ended in a dip, but flipped out of it. Eddie ended up in the corner with the others. I smirked at him as she chose Alfie for her next partner.

_I need a woman who'll take a chance_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last_

_So when the night falls_

_My lonely heart calls!_

This time she just rode piggyback on Alfie until the last line, where she hopped down and beckoned to, sadly, me. I just got up there with her, knowing it was no use to argue with her.

_I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

I kept up with her, but she shoved me off anyway. She pointed to Mick, and he sheepishly came up.

_I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

For some reason, Mick and she just clicked. She twirled and floated around like a ballerina, and he didn't try to follow her or fight against it, but just was her guide into her next move. She didn't kick him out, but just beckoned for Amber to take over.

_(Somebody who, somebody who)_

_**Amber: Somebody who loves me, oh**_

_(Somebody who, somebody who)_

_**Amber: To hold me in her arms, oh!**_

Joy smiled at Mick, and twirled one more time with him before joining Amber in singing.

_I need a woman who'll take a chance_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last_

_(Joy and Amber) So when the night falls_

_My lonely heart calls!_

_I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_**Amber: Oh, Oooh**_

_**Come on baby, haha**_

_**Woo, yeah!**_

_**Now get with this, haha!**_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Say you want to dance?_

_Say you want to dance!_

It ended with Mick dipping her down, his face a centimeter away from hers. Before they could kiss, I interrupted by coughing. As much as I think Joy needs a boyfriend, right now we were trying to get Fabian and Nina together, not her and Mick. She, embarrassed, stumbled out of his grip and bowed.

Now was time for my part. I came up to the DJ and smiled, hopefully seductively. "Hi," the Frenchman said, fiddling with a gizmo. He was about in his 20s, with coal black hair and bright blue eyes. He was cute, but Eddie was standing about 10 feet behind me.

"So, lots of good singers, huh?" I asked, pretending to gaze at the crowd that was slowly dispersing from the stage. "Yeah, I guess so," he said, not knowing where this was going. "You know, as much as I _love_ all of the songs on the karaoke machine," I whispered, my hand on his shoulder, "Top 40 songs are so good. Don't you agree?" My lips were brushing against his ear. "I have a girlfriend," he said, brushing me off of him. "Well, I have a boyfriend," I said, before taking extreme measures. I kissed him.

He was pretty good, but nothing like Eddie. I pulled away before we could get into a full-blown make out session, and nibbled his ear. "I like 'Starships'," I said, before walking away like nothing had happened.

Now it was Amber's turn.

oOoOoOo

Amber

Patricia got off the stage and nodded slightly, indicating that her phase worked. Now it was time for nachos. I sat down next to Will, who was staring at the nachos.

"Well go ahead, it won't bite!" I joked, carelessly grabbing a chip and stuffing it into my mouth. It was costly for my weight, but it was for Fabina, and one measly corn chip slathered in hot cheese wouldn't hurt, would it? _You are weak. You gave in control, and here you are eating junk food! You are fat, and you need to get rid of that food from your body, _a voice in my mind said. _Would you shut the fuck up? _I thought angrily. Before the voice could respond, I turned back to Will.

He was eating the nachos as if it was the last plate of food in the world. I smiled, especially when he bit into a chip that was loaded with green peppers, hidden in the cheese. My part was done, and now it was up to Jerome, Mick, Alfie and the DJ.

Jerome

While Amber was talking to Will, and Patricia was seducing the DJ, I worked on my part of the plan.

I looked through the crowd, trying to find a person who vaguely looked like me in the dark, and was past 21. I eventually found a man sitting near the stage with the same blonde hair and nose. In the dark of the karaoke place, it would look like I was him.

I approached him cautiously. "Uh, hey man," I said, breaking the silence. He nodded, and I sat down in the empty chair. "Look, I need some money. There's a girl here, and she's hot. She wants food, but the thing is that I spent all my cash on a limo. She thinks I'm rich, but I can't even pay for a damn lollipop. Could you help a brother in need? Please?" The man sighed, but fished out his wallet. He gave me 50 euros, and said, "Use this wisely, because you aren't getting anything else after this." I nodded, and shook his hand, while my other one rested on the table, near where his hand holding the wallet sat.

After that, I came up to the bar. "What can I help you with?" the bartender asked, cleaning the counter. "I'd like 10 beers," I said confidently. "Can I see your ID?" he asked, but it was obvious that he didn't care. I gave him the man's ID card, and the bartender only glanced at it. "Thank you, Mr. Dawson. That'll be 20 euros." I gave him the money, and collected the drinks that he had pulled from the cooler, and put it on a tray.

I came over to Alfie, who was balancing ten glasses full of pop on a tray. (I honestly don't get Nina and her way of saying 'cookie' for a biscuit and 'soda' for pop.) I carefully set my own tray down on a table, and helped Alfie carry it to the table too. "So what are we doing?" Alfie asked brilliantly. I grabbed a trash can, and first emptied out half of each glass of 'soda' into the bin.

Next, I poured the alcohol into the glasses, so it mixed in and filled the rest of the glasses. I grabbed some straws and stirred it up so no one suspected, and carried the tray over to the Anubis table. Let's just hope that Mick was keeping Fabian away from Nina until we made them drunk.

oOoOoOo

Mick

I was having trouble with my part of the plan. Seriously, Amber had to make _me _the one who held Fabian back? What was wrong with her?

"…and _that's _how you solve quadratic equations," Fabian explained to me. I checked my watch, then Jerome and Alfie. What was taking them so long? "Wait," I said, stopping Fabian. "_WHAT?!" _he almost screamed. "What does 'quadratic' mean?" "That's it. I'm going over to Nina now," he muttered, and tried to step around me. I sidestepped, and grabbed his shoulders. "Fabian, you don't think that I'm going to let you go over there without a pep talk?" I asked, a little nervously. Fabian had lost patience, something he never does. I couldn't keep stalling him for much longer.

"Dude, what is your problem? I haven't even talked to Nina yet!" he said, annoyed. "Look, honestly, I think that she kind of likes Will better than you. I don't want you to embarrass yourself," I said sympathetically. "This whole trip IS about me embarrassing myself. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to Nina!" I checked back, and saw Jerome set down the tray of tampered drinks on the Anubis table. Everyone started gulping down, except for Patricia and Will. Patricia must know about the drinks, and Will had a green face.

"Go ahead," I said easily, stepping away. Fabian, confused, did that, and I smiled as he came towards the table. This was going to work.

**I am so sorry for not updating on Sunday, but I gave you this very long chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17: The Lullaby

**This may or may not be justified, but I'm sad. I only got two reviews last chapter! And then I didn't update for a while, and it stayed the same. I know that I would be happy for that on any other story, but I thought this one was more popular. Please, please review! I'm not going to set a standard, I'm not that annoying, but I'd appreciate constructive criticism more than silence.**

Nina

"Wow, this place is great!" I screamed, clinking my eleventh glass of whatever Jerome had ordered against Amber's.

Will had left before Jerome got the soda, complaining of his throat swelling up and having an itchy face. I had tried to come with him, but he insisted that I enjoy the Music Note. "You're having a lot of fun," he had said, kissing my cheek. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on this."

Then Jerome had come with the glasses. I had downed mine in less than five seconds-my throat was sore from singing-and had found the taste amazing. In fact, everyone did, except Patricia, who smirked at us. We demanded for Jerome to order more. He came back, this time with bottles instead of glasses. I had believed that it was root beer, and drank it gleefully.

Jerome just kept coming with the drinks. Soon, my mind was covered in a kind of fog and I was feeling a kind of peacefulness, like when you are halfway asleep. Then, the DJ started playing Nicki Minaj's 'Starships'. I usually hated the song, but I felt so energetic that I grabbed the closest hand and started rubbing up against them, feeling their chest and arms.

I and my partner kept going on like that until their lips found mine. Before I could kiss back, Amber slipped another glass into my hand. "Wow, this place rocks!" I screamed, clinking it against Amber's glass.

"Hey," My partner said, and kissed me again. I smiled, and kissed back. If Will and I had sparks, this person was like kissing fire itself. It was like when Fabian and I-

Oh bloody hell. I looked up to see his dark hair caressing his face beautifully, and something stirred in my heavily blanketed mind. It was like a cold wind had slapped my face, and suddenly I needed to get away from the stuffy club, away from HIM. I pushed him down and ran outside.

Outside was like breathing in sobriety. I glanced up at the stars of Paris, knowing that I was drunk now. I didn't care though, and that should've scared me, but it didn't. I took in a deep breath, trying to push away thoughts of alcohol and drinking more. I just kissed my ex, and it was...spectacular. As much as I tried to push away the fog from my mind, I knew that that thought was my own, not the alcohol speaking. But that was simply because my lips wanted a place to roam, right? The hunger I was feeling…it was from the alcohol. It had to be.

He was so much better than Will, though. Will had restrained himself, giving me sweet pecks and seemingly perfect snogging sessions. Yet he lacked the passion, the desperateness of Fabian. Fabian acted as if he needed me, and Will as if he enjoyed me but could survive without my company.

Before I could think on that, Amber burst out giggling. "Neens, what are you doing out here? The real party's inside," she slurred. "You mean the party full of alcohol," I asked, trying to keep my voice from slurring like her's. Amber's facial expression changed from confusion and happiness to fear and guilt.

"Amber, did you get me hyped up on alcohol so that you could get me and Fabian together?" I growled, ignoring the happy haze trying to overcome me. "Uh…how do you sound so sober?" she chose to ask instead.

I lunged at her, and pressed her back against the pavement. I smelled her rancid breath, and instantly felt absolute fury. I slapped her cheek, and that gave me a rush of pleasure. All of a sudden my happy buzz faded, instead of an anger fueled by alcohol. I shook her shoulders until her teeth rattled, and grinned maliciously. It was more fun than expected.

Gentle but firm hands pulled me off Amber. "NO! SHE'S A BITCH AND SHE DESERVES IT, YOU RETARD!" I screamed, fighting them off hard. "STOP YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE DRUNK AND YOU ARE ACTING LIKE AN F***KING IDIOT!" **(Sorry, but I banned the f-bomb from my own vocabulary. This fanfic is now clean of that word, but you can add it in with the power of your MIND.) **"PATRICIA LET THE FIRETRUCK GO OF ME!" I yelled. **(Anyone watch that video on YouTube? Again, put it in with your mind.) **"No, you lunatic," she said, dragging me away from a bruised and battered Amber. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" I screeched at Amber, fighting off Patricia. How the fug did she get so strong? **(Another variation that I picked up from a book I read.) **Patricia just shoved me roughly into the limo, and handed the limousine driver fifty pounds. He sped off, me banging against the glass until my knuckles bled.

oOoOoOo

I woke up with an excruciating migraine. I rubbed my head, wondering why.

Fabian…alcohol…kiss…fight…AMBER! I groaned and tried to stand up. Bile rose up and I ran to the bathroom, where I retched until my throat was raw. I coughed and popped a breath mint from my toiletry bag into my mouth. I glanced outside, and saw that the sun had not yet the touched the sky, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall to sleep.

The fluorescent lights were hurting my eyes, so I moved into the bedroom again. I glanced down at myself and saw that I was still wearing the pink sleeveless cocktail dress that I had picked out last night. I stripped it off my body, and chose a white V-neck t-shirt, skinny jeans and red converse hi-tops instead. My eyes were aching, so I added some big black sunglasses to the mix.

I headed downstairs into the lobby, and went to the continental breakfast. I ended up with a Belgian waffle covered with strawberries, with a ton of whipped cream on top. Since it was really early in the morning-like, I don't know, maybe four in the morning?—I ate in silence as the security guard dozed in a chair, his flashlight trained on the floor.

"What are you doing up at four thirty in the morning?" a hushed voice asked, coming from the doorway. I looked up to see my ex smiling at me, his own eyes protected by shades. "I could ask you the same thing," I replied icily, wondering if alcohol could drain completely from your system in four hours. My head still felt foggy, but at least I had some sanity, while Fabian looked a little dizzy as he stumbled over to my table.

"Harris is going to kill me for becoming intoxicated on tour," I said, not meeting his eyes. "Hey, it wasn't your fault," he comforted me. "No," I stood abruptly. "It was yours and Amber's stupid idea!" I marched my still full plate to the sink and dropped it with a clang. "It wasn't my idea!" he said, his voice rising. "Oh yeah? IT WASN'T MY IDEA TO KISS YOU EITHER!" I yelled, my voice matching his. "You know, you…you are an incompetent, belligerent fool!" Fabian insulted. "I could say the same thing for you!" I shot back. The security guard's breath hitched, and we both jumped. It eventually softened again, and we both met each other's eyes for once.

And then we were kissing. There weren't sparks though. No, this was more intense. It was like I had just gotten hit with an explosion, but rather me being scorched, I was left cold, wanting the heat so badly that I had dived into the flames. Our lips melded together, and we were two parts of one whole, fitting together perfectly. It was everything I wanted…with the wrong person.

"Whoa!" A person called from behind us. We both turned around to see-

oOoOoOo

Mara's POV

A knock sounded at the door that I shared with Joy. I glanced over at Joy's bed, and found it empty. _Hmm, _I thought. _Where is she? _Another, more urgent knock happened again. I groaned and my head pounding a bit as I donned my robe. Another knock… "Gosh, I'm coming," I said, and opened the door to find my amnesiac boyfriend standing behind it.

"Uh, hey, Jerome, what's up? Why are you here in the middle of the night?" "I…it may sound really stupid, but I had a nightmare, and…" "I get it. Come on in," I gestured, my heart sinking. I had been hoping he had suddenly remembered about us.

"It was about…this weirdly shaped object. Alfie had hidden it from me. At least, my thoughts told me that. I…found this number, and dialed it on the phone, but then the phone turned into this man…" he shuddered. "The man threatened to kill me unless I brought the object, but suddenly the object melted and, I woke up." "Wow, that sounds really creepy," I noted. He nodded. "That's not even the worst part. The worst part is that somehow…I think that was a _memory._" "Um, Jerome-" "I know, it sounds crazy. I just can't go to sleep now, and for some reason I just felt like I needed to come to you for help." "Lay down. I'm going to sing you a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little." He nodded, and got situated on the bed.

I started singing softly:

_Hush-a-by, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep, my little baby_

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Dapples and grays, pintos and bays_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Way down yonder, in the meadow_

_Poor little baby, crying 'Mama!'_

_Birds and the butterflies_

_Flutter round his eyes_

_Poor little baby, crying 'Mama!'_

_Hush-a-by, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep, my little baby_

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Dapples and greys, pintos and bays_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Mm…mm…mm…._

Jerome had fallen asleep before I even got to the meadow part, but I finished it up anyways because I loved it. I smiled at his sleeping figure, and kissed his forehead before climbing in with him. "I love you, Jerome," I whispered. "I just don't know how to tell you."


	18. Chapter 18: Broken

Nina

I sighed as I stepped foot into the dance studio. I wasn't a very good dancer, but I was planning to practice martial arts instead. I hadn't practiced for a while, but a crisis like mine called for desperate measures.

I changed into a tank top and yoga pants, and stretched a bit before doing some basic sequences. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth, and sliced my leg through the air. I lost myself in the exercise, just letting my muscles take over and my focus on my invisible opponent to intensify. I flipped sideways, jabbing my legs into thin air. I landed on my feet and one hand, looking up and blowing hair out of my face.

Still, as soon as I stopped moving, I flashed back to four a.m. this morning:

"_Whoa!" a voice said behind us. We turned around to see Joy standing there, looking shocked but smug. "Looks like someone's cheating on Will," she said, a little embarrassed for me._

_ "Oh god, don't tell him," I said, pushing myself away from Fabian. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. What are you going to do, though? You can't have both." Joy pointed out. "I choose Will. Fabian's just an ex," I said firmly. "What?" Fabian asked, angry. "I…" "Nina, you have to choose sometime!" Fabian reminded me. "Not yet," I said weakly. "YES, IT IS TIME!" Fabian shouted this time. "I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled back at him. "Then make up your mind soon," Fabian said, leaving and pulling Joy with him. I stood, furious and hurt, in the middle of the deserted dining room._

I did the natural thing, and went back upstairs to try to sleep again. When I tossed and turned for a while, I grabbed a knapsack, stuffed some workout clothes and a water bottle into it, and took off to the studio.

I sucked in a deep breath and focused on a difficult move I was trying to learn. I did a roundhouse kick but I flipped over instead of bringing my leg to the ground, and landed on that same foot doing the kick.

I bit my lip and just went for it, kicking the leg so high and letting myself fall over the right amount. I landed on one foot and didn't even touch the other to the ground, instead standing in a balance pose with my other leg bent.

Clapping brought me out of my trance. I shook my head and turned around to see Will staring with a shocked expression. "I didn't know you knew martial arts," he said, walking up to me. "I haven't practiced in a while," I said sheepishly. "Please. No one out of practice could do that move successfully," Will pointed out. I blushed, because 'in a while' actually meant 'since last week'.

"Why are you here?" I asked, taking out my water bottle. "I knew you'd be in here," he said simply. "How?" I was confused. "Because you always have to go do something when you're confused," Will said gently, grabbing a stool from the corner and sitting down. "I'm…I'm not confused," I argued unconvincingly. "Oh, yeah? I know something happened last night. Probably something between you and Fabian. And I bet you ran into him this morning, and he upset you somehow. And now you're here, feeling guilty because you like me but love him. And I don't blame you," he finished. "No, Will, he and I are history! It's not like that. Really, Will, please believe me," I begged, my voice cracking. "Neens, you need some time to figure yourself out. We need some space from each other," he said gently, taking my hands in his. "B-but I don't want you to go," I said, sounding like a stubborn child. "You need me to go," he said, and just…left. I stood alone, devastated and confused.

oOoOoOo

Mara

"Mara? Mara…Mara, what are you doing?" a voice said. I groaned and flopped over, curling into the embrace of someone else. Someone else? I shook my head groggily, and found myself in the arms of a beautiful golden headed boy, his face relaxed into a sweet smile as he slept. I grinned and almost kissed him, before remembering he had amnesia. I sighed, and pushed some of his blonde hair out of his face.

"Mara?" I had forgotten about the voice until it spoke again. I looked around the room and saw Joy smirking at me. "How're you two lovebirds?" She asked, sitting on our bed. "We aren't lovebirds. He can't even remember _us. _I don't know how to say 'I love you' to a guy who doesn't even remember our first date." "That's easy. Just say 'I love you' to Jerome," Joy said, like 'duh'.

"Say what to Jerome?" A deeper voice asked. I froze as the body next to me sat up and ran a hand through his rumpled hair. "Just that Mara lo-" I put a hand over Joy's mouth and shot her daggers. "Just that I...I…um…value you as a friend?" I said. Joy looked at me as if that was the worst lie she'd ever heard. (It probably was.) "Riiight…." Jerome stretched out the word, looking at both of us.

"I…have to go. Bye, Joy," I said, standing up and momentarily forgetting I was in my pajamas. I raced out the door, and sat down to bury my face in my hands. Why did the world have to make everything so complicated?

**I'M BACK, BABY! I just wanted to say that =P. Sorry for forgetting you guys! I had major writer's block for all my stories, so for a while I guess it seemed like I dropped off the face of the earth. But I'm back now!**


	19. Chapter 19: As Long as You're There

Nina (Two Days Later)

I bit my lip as I adjusted my new concert outfit. It was the night of the concert, and Tracy was making some last minute touches to my hair, which, according to her, was the death of her. I stood up and checked my appearance one last time in the mirror.

I was wearing a black tank top with sequins in the shape of a bow in the center. I wore white shorts that ended a quarter ways down my thighs, and black wedges. My hair was straightened and braided to the side, and my makeup made my eyes look huge, my face more rounded. I wore a simple silver locket in the shape of an oval.

"What do you think, darling?" Tracy asked, smacking on some gum. "I love it," I said, turning around. "Five minutes to show time," a voice called over the intercom. I took a deep breath, nodded at Tracy, and started walking towards the stage entrance.

"Nina Martin to backstage. Thirty seconds to show time," the robotic voice intoned. I sucked in a deep breath and started humming to myself to contain my jitters. I counted down in my head. _Twenty seconds…fifteen…five…three…oh god, HERE WE GO!_ I jogged out to be greeted by a roar of people. "HELLO, FRANCE, HOW ARE YOU TONIGHT?!" I yelled to the crowd as soon as I got to the microphone. Everyone yelled back 'great', and I smiled. "ALL RIGHT! Now…I love you too! Anyway, settle down. This first song is dedicated to my grandmother, who died about a month ago. I love you, gran!" Everyone sighed collectively when I said that, as if they were sorry for me.

I took a deep breath, and began to sing:

_Hmmm, mmm_

_All my life I've waited for the right moment to let you know_

_I don't want to let you go_

_But now I realize there's just no perfect time_

_To confess how I feel_

_This much I know is real_

_So I refuse to waste one more second without you knowing my heart!_

_Baby, cause I don't need anything else but your love_

_Nothing but you means a thing to me_

_I'm incomplete when you're not there, holding me touching me_

_I swear, all of the rest could just disappear_

_And I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there!_

I poured all of my sadness and pain that had been held back without me even realizing it, into the song. It was one of those few times that I was completely into the song, without even acknowledging the crowd.

_Take these words, don't let them go unheard_

_This is me reaching out_

_I hope you can hear me now_

_Cause baby my heart's at stake, take it it's yours to break_

_I'd rather try and lose than keep this love from you, yeah_

_So I refuse to waste one more second without you knowing my heart!_

_Baby, cause I don't need anything else but your love_

_Nothing but you means a thing to me_

_I'm incomplete, when you're not there, holding me touching me_

_I swear, all of the rest could just disappear_

_And I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there!_

_Each day and night that I kept this a secret it killed me_

_It's time to share what I feel inside!_

_I don't need anything else but your love_

_Nothing but you means a thing to me_

_I'm incomplete, when you're not there, holding me touching me_

_I swear, all of the rest could just disappear_

_And I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there!_

_As long as you're there!_

I didn't realize I was singing to a silent crowd until I stopped. Usually there are whoops and hollers, a few babies crying from the loud noise. But perfect quiet took over the audience. I was uneasy. Did they like it? I replaced the microphone, and it crackled as it was being adjusted. Then, there was clapping. Someone was slowly clapping. I stared as it grew, until the hand slapping made my ears ring, and everyone was standing, screaming my name, and suddenly I was crying, waving as I made my way backstage.

Harris got to me with an amazed expression. "That was the best you've ever done," he said, "And that was LIVE. I've never even heard you sing that song. That isn't what we rehearsed," he finished, but he didn't look angry. "I wrote the song two days ago, and I told the band my plan today and gave them the music. I knew you wouldn't condone it, so I didn't tell you…" He hugged me hard. "Your grandmother would've been so proud of you," he whispered into my ear. "Thank you, Harris. Thank you," I smiled into his hug.

oOoOoOo

"Wow, Neens. That was a kick-butt performance," Amber complimented me as she redid my hair. It was a little thing we did whenever something important happened. Right now she was putting it into a French braid, or as she called it, 'plait'. I just love British accents.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly. I was so glad she was doing better. She seemed genuinely happy now, and she wasn't so obsessed with her weight. I mean, she would always be wary of the scale now, but she could accept that and was trying to recover. I was so proud of Amber. We did have a slight tiff about the whole alcohol thing, but I really couldn't get mad at her when I wasn't drunk.

"I mean seriously, it was the best you've done, and that's something," Amber continued. "Thanks so much, but now I want to rest," I sighed, ready for bed. "Oh. Sorry, then…" the doorbell rang. "Amber…" I turned towards her. "What'd you do?" "I might've invited all of Anubis house to play 'Spin the Bottle'," Amber grinned, unrepentant of her actions. I groaned, and stood up. "Let's get this over with."

**The next chapter should be coming soon!**


	20. Chapter 20: Kiss and Tell

After everyone sat down and Amber retrieved an empty whipped cream bottle (I like it with waffles in the morning) Amber laid out the rules for us. "Okay, so this is how it works: Alfie will go first because he's my boyfriend and I want him to. When he spins the bottle, whoever it lands on he has to kiss, even if they're a guy. If it lands between two people, he chooses the one he wants to kiss more. And no loophole kisses, like kisses on the cheeks or anything. It has to be on the lips. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded, and she nodded to Alfie.

He gave it a nice twirl, and it landed on…Patricia. She made a face and kissed him quickly, wiping invisible germs from her mouth when she sat back down. "Hey, I'm not that bad!" he protested. She just shrugged at him, and almost broke the bottle as she yanked it sharply to the right. It spun for almost five minutes before it landed between Joy and Mick.

"I think I'll do the opposite gender," Patricia joked, and kissed Mick not as quickly as Alfie, but she was out within five seconds. Mick spun it, and it hit…me. I leaned in and let him peck me on the lips. He was a nice kisser, but I didn't feel it.

I spun it pretty hard, and it hit…Eddie. Oh, great, I get to kiss my protector. It was like kissing a brother. He smirked at me, and I practically gagged as our lips met each other, and I could feel the tiniest spark ignite. Yet, it wasn't anything. At least, I hoped not… "AH HEM!" A loud person butted in. I pulled away and smiled embarrassedly at Patricia. She just set her mouth and wrapped her hand around Eddie's as the bottle Eddie had just turned rotated. It finally landed on Amber, and they quickly touched lips and parted just as soon.

Amber gave it a good hearty spin and we watched the tip until it settled on…oh. Alfie let out an involuntary giggle—I was surprised Jerome hadn't laughed, until I remembered he had amnesia—and the mood shifted to a little uneasy as everyone stared at Amber's victim.

Joy spat out some unrepeatable words and forced her mouth to meet Amber's and then shoved her away. "NO ONE ever mentions that we've kissed twice," she warned everyone, channeling that girl that scared me last year. Everyone nodded, cowering away from her murderous expression.

That is, everyone but Jerome. "Twice?" He asked innocently. "I've got my eye on you, blondie," she promised, and sat down. "How about some truth or dare?" Amber asked. Normally I would've groaned and passed, but I was a little desperate to forget the awkward scene that had happened, and I agreed. So did everyone else, so Amber nodded to Joy to start.

Joy surprisingly chose Mick to ask. He paused a moment, and said, "Dare," and Joy immediately responded, "kiss who you think is the prettiest girl in the room." He hesitated, and you could practically see his mind at work trying to decide who was the most beautiful. We eyed each other, all knowing that we were secretly hoping he would choose ourselves.

Mick marched over to Joy, brought her to her feet and placed his lips against hers confidently. She was obviously surprised, but melted into his kiss. They kept on going, without even stopping for oxygen. Finally, after Amber clearing her throat many, many times, they broke apart. They grinned goofily at each other, and sat down together, holding hands.

"Mick, it's your turn to choose a person," Amber reminded him. "Oh, right, um…Jerome, truth or dare?" "Dare," he said, like everyone knew he would say. "I dare you to scream out in the hall that you just saw aliens landing on the Eiffel Tower," he said. "That's not hard," Jerome reflected, standing up.

"Fine, do it in girl's clothes," Mick shrugged. Jerome stared at Mick, who was now just looking at Joy as if only she existed, no one else. "Eh…" "I can pick you out a dress! Just DON'T ruin it," Amber cut in cheerfully, oblivious to Jerome. Jerome all of a sudden was squirmy, wringing his hands and pacing, his eyes clearly showing that he was trying to find a way back.

"Jerome you're acting like a caged animal. Just get into the damn dress and do it!" Patricia said, using Eddie as an armrest. "It's…a _dress._" he said, like that explained everything. "Yes, and I'm impatient. DO IT!" Jerome winced, but complied, and a few minutes later, he emerged wearing a pink, extremely sparkly skintight dress, and the highest high-heeled shoes Amber owned. "You look lovely, Jerry," Alfie said in a high pitched voice. Jerry glared at him.

"Right, here goes nothing," he said, more to himself then us. He took a deep breath, and plunged into the hallway.

"Oh, my god, everyone has to run! I just totally saw an alien spaceship land on the freaking Eiffel Tower!" he screamed at the world in falsetto, and tried to sprint back into the hotel room. He wasn't half as agile in heels as Amber, however, and fell flat on his face. Everyone held back laughter, but then the door adjacent to ours opened up and two French girls stared disapprovingly at Jerome. When he sat up, their eyes widened, and they slammed their door shut. Giggles erupted from behind their door, and Jerome yelled, "Hey, it was a dare!" This time we couldn't hold it in, and everyone broke out laughing. That is, everyone but Mara. She just sat stony-faced and unmoving, but in the cracks of her mask shone out complete misery. It was the one emotion that I could see no matter what, and it bothered me.

Apparently Jerome sensed it too, because he furrowed his brow and quickly said, "Mara, truth or dare?" everyone became quiet. "Truth," she whispered, her eyes shining with wanting and suppression. "What happened between us last year?" he asked, his eyes locked on hers.

She stared down at her hands, knowing not to betray her emotions to Jerome. "You know how you found your dad and how you freed him from prison? I just helped with that, and became friends with your little sister, Poppy. That's…that's all." She was lying. Everyone could tell. She was an even worse liar than me, and that was saying something.

Sadly, Jerome could see through her ruse as well. "C'mon, tell us the truth!" he pushed. Mara sighed through her nose, and stood up. A new expression took over her face. She was angry, furious even. "Fine. Want the truth? We dated, Jerome. We dated, okay? I loved you. But…I don't know now. Just give me some space." She whirled around on her heel, slamming the door shut, leaving a dumbstruck Anubis house behind her.


	21. AN: See You Soon

** Hey, guys. To ease your worried minds, don't worry. I'm not leaving FanFiction. It's more of a…see you soon. It's become to keep up with this and schoolwork and extra things I'm doing, so I've decided to just warn you that I might not post until summer. Don't worry though, I'm definitely coming back, and I'll frequent the website if someone wants to PM me, I just won't be posting chapters of my stories. I mean, I might once in a blue moon, but more likely than not I'll go several weeks without posting. (I have pulled those stunts before, though, so you all probably saw this coming.)**

** Some notes about my active stories:**

**The Silver Watch:**** Don't worry, definitely continuing that one. I just don't know how to write the second chapter, so I've been writing and rewriting that one.**

**Fighters:**** That one's really fun to write, so I might update that one a little more than the rest ****.**

**The Chosen Ones:**** I've actually been thinking of maybe-sort-of-discontinuing that…but if I continue, please tell me whether I should skip to the fourth year or not!**

**House of Fame:**** I probably won't update that until summer, but I did recently come out with a new chapter, and nobody's reviewed…AT ALL. That makes me kind of sad…also, I might split the tour into two books.**

**The Last Prophecy:**** Never fear, coming out with a new chapter soon! They're at Camp Half-Blood, and they'll meet some of the OCs. Sorry if I don't use yours at first, there's a TON. They're all great, though!**

** So…I guess that's it…see you soon, then.**

** Lots of love,**

** Don'tEvenBlink**


	22. Chapter 22: The Test

** Wow, thank you guys for the reviews! I thought since I hadn't updated in a while everyone had forgotten about it, and thanks to those who didn't, even if you're extremely angry with me right now ****. This is a mainly Peddie chapter, for reasons you all have probably already guessed.**

*Two Weeks Later*

Patricia

"Come on, Patricia, you can do it. Just piss on the stick already," I mumbled to myself, pacing back and forth in the bathroom. I'd been denying it ever since I missed my period three days ago, but I finally ran down to the store five minutes ago and bought it. Now I was in some random gas station right outside of Paris.

It was all there, though. The lightheadedness, the fatigue, my mood swings. Eddie had even taken to the nickname 'Yack-Attack' instead of 'Yacker'. But we were leaving Paris tomorrow, and I figured this would be the time to do it, since everyone was off doing some last minute sight-seeing. I just told everyone I wasn't feeling well, and when they left I took off to the nearest drug store.

I groaned, and slumped against the counter. "Now or never," I sighed, and went into the stall.

Two minutes later, I was tapping my foot against the floor, staring at the clock. Some woman was knocking at the door, complaining that it was a single stall and that I had to share. She muttered something in French under her breath, and I yelled, "WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" She murmured something else, but I heard footsteps leading away.

Three minutes, and I was sitting on the counter, staring at the undetermined test. Why did they make these things five minutes to determine? It was like the company was TRYING to give me gray hairs.

Four minutes and thirty seconds. Maybe I could just throw it away. But what good would that do? I'd just freak out all the more six months from now. It was time, anyway.

I grabbed the test, and held it up for me to see, and sighed. "And we all go to hell," I muttered, and threw the stick in the trash.

oOoOoOo

When most people deal with stress, they start pacing or exercising or yelling at people. When I'm stressing out, I don't really like people to know, so I just try to act the same. So right now I'm blasting music at full volume with my ear buds in and have been playing Temple Run for two hours straight. Only a few people can tell when I'm stressing.

Unfortunately, one of them is Eddie.

So, when he walked in ten minutes later, he looked at me, and asked something. I popped out an ear bud and said, "Sorry?" "I _said, _what's wrong Yack-Attack?" "Uh, nothing, really." Then, reminding myself I'd have to tell him sooner or later, added, "I just got results to a test I took. I…I passed." "O…kay?" Eddie said. "So, really, why are you so stressed?" I shrugged, but my heart was beating fast for some reason. "I just told you."

"Why would a test that you passed stress you out?" he was obviously confused. Then, all of a sudden, his face unclouded, and there was fear. "What kind of test was it?" he asked quietly. Well, that was quick. "D-Does it matter?" I asked, suddenly scared. "Patricia, please. Just tell me. I love you no matter what," he said, crossing the room and taking my hands.

I was shocked. Eddie had never been so serious with me before. Even when I was sad, he had to work at not being sarcastic. But now…I looked him straight into the eyes, and whispered, "It was a pregnancy test."

Eddie sighed, but didn't break eye contact with me. "Well, I guess that'll make sex harder nine months from now." "Eddie!" I kicked him in the shin. He groaned, and clutched his calf. "What was _that _for?" he asked. "You're lucky. I could've aimed for something much more sensitive," I said, rolling my eyes.

"But…in all seriousness…Eddie, what are we going to do?" I asked. "Well…that's a good question. Have you told anyone else?" I shook my head. "I just found out today." "You handled that well, then," Eddie said. "Why, thanks, weasel. But…what _are _we going to do?" "I don't know. But trust me; I'm not going to be one of those crappy boyfriends who run out as soon as they can. I'm not THAT much of a jerk," he promised. I nodded, and smiled for the first time in three days.

**I know it's a short chapter, but I felt like that was a good stopping place. Well…bye, then!**


End file.
